The Crimson Salamander
by 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0
Summary: Adopted from The Immortal Dragon. After defeating Future Rouge, Natsu thought he finally could rest. Unfortunately, what left of Eclipse Gate's had drawn an unexpected guest and Natsu had no choice than fight for Fiore. The clash between the Slayer and Dragon unexpectedly opened the gate between world, sucking both beings into a new world. Now, where's Fairy Tail's Salamander?
1. Chapter 1

**_Well let's just say that my brother thinks he is unable to write a story that won't have lemon in it and I had decided to take over the story from now on because I don't want this story being ruined by my brother._**

**_ This story, from The Immortal Dragon to my brother YagamiNguyen had always been my ideas. Actually this story is the first ideas that came to my head when I first arrive here at . I had let this story until now and could say that I put a lot of effort into this story, even more than Purpose of Living so it's... too bad that the previous authors couldn't finish it._**

**_ So I will take over the story from now on._**

**_ About my other stories, I'm still working on them and I just recently found my USB back. So stay tune everyone and I will update my story very soon._**

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Normal speech<p>

'_Natsu'_Normal thought

"_**Karyu no Hoko**_" Spells/magic/techniques

"**Dragon**" Demon/Dragons/… Speech

'_**Dragon'**_Demon/Dragons/… Thought

**The Crimson Salamander**

**Arc 1: Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter One**

Natsu Dragneel looked at the black dragon in front of him and smiled sadly. His clothes were torn and ripped apart from his earlier battle, and they were nothing more than pieces of garbage. Only his scarf, the gift from his father, had remained in one piece, completely unscathed.

"God is not on my side today," he whispered to himself, even though he had never been the least bit religious. After fighting the whole night in order to close the Eclipse Gate and defeat Rogue Cheney, he had wanted a rest, but due to the huge amount of energy released during that battle, it had made an unwelcomed guest come to Crocus.

The pink haired mage looked at the smiling cat behind him, trying his best to do the same. He was glad that his best friend was here with him, but also saddened that he had chosen the death with him. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the shouting of his friends.

This was the final moment of his life, and he would cherish it before passing away with the cursed creature in front of him. If he was going to die, to hell, he would take it with him.

He opened his eyes, staring the black dragon directly in its emotionless pupils. Bright flames exploded around the pink haired mage, engulfing him in a nice kind of warmth. He was the only Dragon Slayer left with strength to continue, and never would he let anyone harm his friends. Scales appeared across his face, and the fatigue disappeared instantly as adrenaline flowed through his arteries, and he tapped into his Dragon Force with emotion alone.

The gigantic drake responded by preparing its own attack, its lungs visibly shrinking in order to squeeze out as much oxygen as possible from the air. It then exhaled and flew straight at the small fly in its path.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, and nodded mentally. He was ready. With a shout, he charged towards the black lizard, his long-time friend, Happy, aiding him in the process. "For Fairy Tail!"

The flames covering him changed form, turning into a golden phoenix, and he racketed off, yelling for the world to hear. **"Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken!"**

The two dragons, one a King, one a Slayer, clashed and flames exploded around them, engulfing both of them in intense heat. The air was vibrating from the Roar, the fire fighting to get through, yet none of their attacks hit. Instead, everything turned black.

…

"Wh-What? Where am I?" Natsu asked, confused. He was surrounded by darkness, and even his enhanced sight couldn't see anything. Only his body was visible, and to him, it seemed like he was standing in the air, the only exception being that everything was pure black. He wasn't sure, but he believed he had felt a gentle zephyr pass his face for a short moment, ruffling his pink hair in the process.

The famous mage of Fairy Tail looked around again, this time searching for something specific. "Happy? Happy, where are you?"

He turned around a couple of times, but nothing was visible in the darkness, and in the end the pink haired mage had to give up – as much as he hated it. How was he even able to breath after being hit directly by a Dragon's Roar?

The question, however, never got an answer, and from the blackness in front of him, a small light was lit. Like an estuary, it evolved from something little to a huge, bright flame whose shape strongly resembled a dragon. Colors of yellow, orange and deep red intertwined and grew in size from that of a velociraptor to a gigantic wyvern.

Natsu looked at the changing form with awe and surprise. It sent off an aura of dominance, very much like the other dragons he had met – Atlas Flame, Motherglare, and his least favorite one, Acnologia. However, when the flame in front of him finally stopped its expansion and spoke to him, he was struck by shock.

"**It's been a long time, my son,"** the deep, pealing voice said, the huge flame with the shape of a dragon opening its mouth.

"N-No way…" Natsu muttered, recognizing the tune immediately despite its ten-year absence. He felt the radiated warmth against his skin, instantly remembering the nice, hot feeling every time his father had been near him. "Igneel? Igneel, is that you?"

"**I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly, Natsu,"**the mighty Fire Dragon apologized, its voice still deep and rumbling. **"There was no other option, and as a dragon, I had my duties, too. However, we don't have time for explanations. We'll have to make this quick before you wake up."**

"Wh-What? I'm still alive?" the pink haired mage asked, a bit surprised. The Roar had hit him dead-on, and no one would live through that – even if they were a Dragon Slayer. Adding to the confusion, the darkness surrounding him actually seemed like the border between life and afterlife.

"**You're still alive, Natsu,"** the great dragon said, troubled by something. **"Your attack, however, didn't bring down Acnologia. He hasn't been killed."**

"I-I see," the Salamander muttered. He had expected that. After all, he couldn't even defeat everyone in his guild, so it was pure logic that the Apocalypse Dragon was an enemy too strong for him. But, if he didn't take it down, then where was it?

"I-I have to get out of here. How do I wake up?" Natsu asked, desperate. He wanted to talk more with his father, but he had his priorities, too, and right now he had to get back. "I need to protect my friends, or they will get killed."

"**Stop it,"**the thundering voice ordered, making the pink haired mage stiffen. **"You won't go out. If you do, you'll get destroyed by him. The difference between you and Acnologia is too great."**

"B-But my friends… they need help," Natsu tried, afraid of disobeying his father.

"**Your clash with Acnologia accidentally activated the remains of the Eclipse Gate, so both of you are travelling through dimensions. The chance of reappearing at Earthland is slim if not impossible,"**Igneel said.

"Eh… you're not joking, right?" the pink haired mage asked, dumbfounded. He absentmindedly remembered the image of the destroyed gate, a defeated Rogue Cheney lying in the ruins. How did this happen?

"**I'm not. You won't be getting back anytime soon,"**Igneel told him. **"I've talked with the other dragons, and until we find a way for you to return, you'll be staying in the new world."**

"Aren't there another way for me to get back?" Natsu asked, not sure what to think of the horrible news. He wasn't able to see his friends anymore. Why weren't there any benevolent Gods?

"**Even if there was a way for you to get back, I wouldn't tell you,"** the great dragon said, bringing forth a look of surprise on his surrogate child. **"If you can get back, Acnologia can, too. Until you kill him, we – the dragons – will have to make you stay here."**

The pink haired mage kept silent for a long time, looking down at his feet. He could feel the anger burning inside him, trying to eat his body. His heart pounded fast and hard, and he was almost sure that his father could hear it. Keeping himself from crying, Natsu swallowed his rage and nodded. "I-I see… How do I kill him, then?"

Igneel looked at the child in front of him – no longer the small kid years ago, but a young man that had grown strong. He felt a surge of pride inside. **"With your current strength, he would crush you. I'm sorry, Natsu, for being so harsh. I know it's tough for you to take in."**

"I-It's fine. Just tell me how already," the pink haired mage muttered, fighting the tears off his moist eyes. Damn, he hated these emotional moments.

The mighty Fire Dragon smiled. **"For showing such a strong heart and amazing courage, the dragons, including me, have decided to give you a present. Do you accept?"**

Natsu's face lit up instantly, and he almost jumped from pure excitement. "Yeah, of course. Is it some kind of awesome ninja costume?"

"**No,"** Igneel said, watching silently as a prism sort of light appeared above the Dragon Slayer's head, six crystal balls of different colors descending from the air, slowly, almost as if held by something.

Natsu followed his father's eyes, looked up and gasped at the sight. "What…? Don't tell me that it's…"

He recognized some of them from one of Erza's books. The red one for fire, the light blue one for sky, the white one for light, the black one for dark, the yellow one for lightning, and the silver one for iron. All six of them were Dragon Lacrimas.

"**As much as I want my fire to be your only element,"** Igneel began. **"I had to agree with the other dragons that with your current power, you won't hold for one minute against Acnologia. We can't afford another loss, so here's the six Dragon Lacrimas made purely for you by the dragons themselves."**

"Whoa…" Natsu whispered, awestruck. Here, right now, he had been given _six_ magical elements for free. He wondered how Laxus and Gajeel would react to that.

"**The Fire Lacrima will help you attain Dragon Force easier,"**Igneel said, interrupting his thoughts. **"The other five will bring you their elements after inserting them into your body. Due to the new and overwhelming power, your magic – especially fire – will be unstable for a while. Be careful when you use it."**

"Well, that sucks," Natsu muttered, though he guessed it was fair enough. The consequences could've been a lot worse.

"**That's it, my son,"**the mighty dragon said, rising to its full height. **"The moment you leave here, you'll most likely be wounded from the Roar, but it shouldn't be anything deadly. Acnologia will end up at a different place, so use your time efficiently, Natsu. Make me proud."**

The six Lacrimas circled around the pink haired mage before shooting into his body. Natsu saw his father disappear as darkness once again engulfed his vision.

…

Rias Gremory, heir of one of the most powerful devil clans in the Underworld, kicked open the door to her room, hard – so hard that her foot was screaming in pain. She ignored it, though, and slammed the entry closed, anger burning in her sapphire blue eyes.

Jumping onto the bed, her head thrown directly into the pillow, she screamed out in frustration and rage. A moment ago, she thought that she had finally found a powerful servant – one with a lot of potential – that maybe, just maybe, could help her with an engagement issue; one that involved the youngest son of Lord Phenex.

Her archrival, however, had arrived at the scene before her and turned the boy, Issei Hyoudou, into her own servant. To make matters worse, the pawn pieces used on him became two Mutation Pieces – something that had never happened before. That just showed how much power the boy held.

Rias was confident that it was on scale with a Longinus. "Gah, Sona and her damned luck," she cursed, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Without success, she sat up again and looked at the mirror on the wall.

She was a gorgeous, young woman – she knew that. An angelic face, long, crimson hair that fell down her back like a scarlet waterfall, ample breasts, a slim waist, and nice, wide hips were more than enough to turn any man into a drooling mess.

Besides that, being born into a rich family, she was used to being treated like a princess, and whenever she asked for something, she would get it. "Not today, though," she muttered, irritated, and stood up from the enormous mattress, walking up to her desk.

As the heir of the Gremory, she was forced to study a lot. Her room had two bookcases that went from the ceiling to the floor. Both were filled with old, boring books about the history of devils, the Great War, and things like that. Secretly, though, she had a few hidden novels written by humans, one of which told the journey of a monkey.

Opening the book, she started flipping through the pages, trying to find the place she had stopped at last time. However, it was as if God did not want to give her a rest, because a few hundred yards away, in the sky, a shockwave of energy was sent out.

Light gathered around the place, the wind so strong that trees fell. Somewhere, the crimson beauty noted, a small flame was fighting hard to survive, but it was soon fanned out by the gust. The roar of two people, one of which sounded inhuman, was heard and yet another shockwave happened.

Rias narrowed her eyes, the light in the sky piercing her pupils like a knife. Never had she seen such a scene before, and the pure energy was so shocking and concentrated that she even seemed to be affected by it. "Wh-What is that…?"

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as the explosion stopped, the light fading away. Left was only an injured, pink haired boy around her age, falling towards the ground with incredible speed. Her instincts, surprisingly, took over, and she quickly opened her window, jumped out, and flew straight at him.

She felt the wind against her face as her black, devil wings fought to keep her in the air. It was cold, and she felt like there were a thousand needles against her skin. Shaking every thought and worry off, she forced herself to fly even faster. At last, after an intense chase, she finally caught the boy in her arms, saving him from an early death.

Her feeling of accomplishment, though, stopped as she turned around, flying back towards her room. Landing beside her bed with a thud, she saw her parents standing at the door with a worried look. Placing the boy on her bed, ignoring the blood that colored her duvet, she saw a red magic circle appear, her brother and his Queen standing in the middle of it.

"Rias, my daughter…" Venelana whispered out softly, her hand over her chest. She sighed in relief, no longer concerned for the safety of her youngest child.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, we need to help this boy…" Rias said, pointing at the pink haired teen on her bed. His clothes were completely torn, the only thing left that was usable being the strangely unscathed scarf around his neck. His body was soaked in blood, and she felt a bit disgusted at the smell. What had he been up to?

Grayfia moved up beside him and began scanning him over, analyzing his wounds. She didn't try to avoid the red liquid – not that she could. It was all over the place, and even the normally calm Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer had a concerned expression plastered on her face. After a few moments, she finally began the healing process, starting by cleaning his body.

Rias that had been watching from the side blushed at the sight of a very muscular body. A strong abdomen and a thick chest made her heart race a bit. She turned her head as her brother asked her a question.

"Rias-chan, what happened, and who is this boy?" the great Satan asked, worried. A few minutes ago, every single devil in the whole Underworld had felt an enormous burst of magical energy, and after finding out that it came from the main territory of his family, the son of Lord Gremory had hurried over quickly with the company of his Queen.

"I-I don't know, Nii-sama…" Rias said, looking at the boy on her bed. "I was reading my books, and then some kind of explosion happened. I looked up at the sky, and I saw him falling down, blood covering his body. I couldn't just let him die."

Her father decided to speak. "Your mom and I were in the garden when it happened. There was some kind of light, too."

Rias nodded, remembering the scene vividly. Somehow, it had been carved into her memory. It was kind of strange. "I heard him roar. He was fighting someone. A dragon, I think."

Lord Gremory frowned. "I didn't hear anything like that. Are you sure about that, Rias?"

The crimson beauty nodded, but her mother seemed to be worried at the answer. She touched her forehead with her own and asked, "Rias, my daughter, you aren't sick, are you? I mean, a dragon is a big creature. They don't disappear in one second without anybody noticing."

"I'm not, Kaa-sama…" the girl insisted, though she was a bit unsure herself. There had been two roars, one of which was the boy's. The other one was definitely not a human's, but if it wasn't a dragon, then what was it?

She bit her lip in frustration and stared at her brother's Queen with a faraway look. The silver haired maid had closed most of the boy's wounds, and his face seemed to have gotten a slightly better shade. Unconsciously, she put her hand into her pocket, taking out the seven pawn pieces that she had been planning to use on Issei Hyoudou earlier that day.

They were glowing a bright red, and suddenly all of them were surrounded by a crimson aura. When it finally died down, golden lines had appeared on each of the seven pieces, and Rias' eyes widened in shock. For the second time that day, normal pawn pieces had turned into Mutation Pieces, the only exception being that this time, there were seven ones.

She heard her parents and brother gasp in surprise along with herself, as the black and golden Mutation Pieces floated into the air and shot into the pink haired boy's chest, startling Grayfia a bit.

A dim light appeared around his body, and all five people in the room felt a concentrated magical energy source coming from the boy. Rias looked at him again, this time with a pair of curious eyes, and wondered if a benevolent God had decided to give her another chance.

The story about a powerful devil had begun.

**_Chapter end_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be up tomorrow...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter will be up tomorow as well, and the fourth chapter will be update at the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Normal speech<p>

'_Natsu' _Normal thought

"_**Karyu no Hoko**_" Spells/magic/techniques

"**Dragon**" Demon/Dragons/… Speech

'_**Dragon' **_Demon/Dragons/… Thought

**The Crimson Salamander**

**Arc 1: Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

Natsu Dragneel groaned in annoyance as he sat up on the soft bed beneath him. His muscles ached, and his body screamed in pain from the smallest movement, almost begging him to lie down again. He blinked his eyes twice, groggily remembering his conversation with Igneel and the gifts he had been given. He was no longer in his house, he realized after gaping for seven, long seconds, but instead in a spacey, expensive-looking room with an elegant design.

From ceiling to floor, the room was approximately three and a half meters in height, and the place itself was extremely clean, no crumbled papers lying around. There were two massive bookcases filled with old, heavy books, a broad desk, and a chair made of ebony. Natsu noticed a girl with beautiful, crimson hair sitting on the expensive furniture, her long, slender legs crossed.

The pink haired mage could see a couple of books on her desk, all vastly more colorful in comparison to the ones on the bookcases. Some seemed like weird cartoons, and others just reminded him of the novels in the book stores of Magnolia Town.

He took a look at the mirror on the wall, only now realizing that the bed he was sitting on was a mighty king-size, which was more than thrice his own. Beside him, there was a television, new and shiny, a couple of discs lying around on the floor, bearing a strong resemblance to some of the animated shows he had seen in his past.

He had to admit that the girl, whoever she was, had an amazing room that mixed formality, elegance and modernity into the ideal place, girly yet comfortable. Natsu doubted even Hisui had something like this, probably the kind of home Lucy would want, excluding the stressful worries about high payments.

He pushed himself onto his feet, grunting from the effort. His legs felt like jelly, and the pink haired mage fought hard to keep his balance. Swaying back and forth, his mind was instantly occupied with the difficult **job** of keeping himself from falling. Unfortunately, the weakness of his body won over his intense concentration and determination. "Whoa," he half-shouted as the floor came rushing towards him.

A pair of delicate arms wrapped around his waist, supporting his body with a strange ease. "Take it easy there. You still haven't recovered." the soft, melodic voice whispered in his ear, making the hairs on his body rise from excitement. It calmed his shocked mind a bit, and the injured Fire Dragon Slayer allowed himself a look over his shoulder.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat. A pair of captivating blue eyes met his gaze, taking his mind by storm as a strong urge to indulge himself into the seemingly endless space overtook his brain. Fighting the compulsion off, his eyes drifted to another interesting part of her face. The long, crimson hair fell down her back as far as he could see from this angle, and small bangs covered her forehead and framed her cheekbones. A single hair strand, he noticed, was also sticking out from the top of her head.

"Wh-What…?" Natsu managed to stutter out, lost for words. The girl released him from her grip and let him bump down on her bed again. This time, the pink haired mage got a full view of her, and he had to admit that she had a very attractive body – probably the best he had seen so far, despite Fairy Tail being a guild swarmed with beauties.

She had a very full bust, the white button-down shirt fighting hard to keep them from being exposed. The slim waist, wide hips, and mile long legs didn't fail to impress him, either. In fact, he even felt a bit charmed by her appearance – something only few people had managed to do, because of him being more than a bit stupid, dense and reckless. Natsu mentally laughed, remembering the annoyed voices of his friends whenever he did something idiotic.

The girl's words interrupted his train of thoughts and returned him to reality. "Try to lie down and rest a bit. I'll call my parents over." she said in a comforting tone, as a red circle, the same color as her hair, appeared above her hand ephemerally. She turned her attention back towards him a moment later, finally introducing herself. "My name's Rias. Rias Gremory. What about you?"

Natsu looked at her with a blank expression, not understanding a word of what she was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to his ears. "I can't understand you." the pink haired mage stated. It was simple. Unfortunately, though, his words were not comprehensible to her mind either, which resulted in the two of them staring at each other, an awkward silence engulfing the room. Neither moved, waiting for the other to do something first.

Rias felt her mind panic a bit, losing control of the situation. Devils were supposed to be able to communicate in every language, but this boy had apparently proved a century-long fact wrong.

She sighed in relief at the sound of her door being opened, and her parents coming inside. For once, she appreciated her family being here. Lord Gremory and his wife, Venelana, walked up beside her, closely followed by her brother and his Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge.

All of them were oblivious to the situation, and the brunette lady just eyed the pink haired mage with a curious look and greeted him with a kind smile. "I see that you've woken up. Did you sleep well?"

Natsu stared at her, confused. "Why can't I understand any one of you?"

He received equally puzzled looks from her and the other three newcomers. He guessed they were from the same family, seeing that they had the same hair, same eyes, and same skin. Well, with the exception of the two ladies – one had shiny silver hair, and the other had chestnut brown hair. Both of them were extremely beautiful, he noted.

The one with silver hair whispered something to the man beside her, earning a nod from him. She stepped forward with an elegant move of her feet and put her hand over her chest, patting it a few times. Natsu realized that she was gesturing to herself and listened intensely.

"Grayfia Lucifuge," she said in a stern tone, reminding him of a certain scarlet haired woman in his guild; one that frightened him. And did he mention that there something about her that reminded him of Gildart, when he released his power at the S-class Trial.

The pink haired mage grinned and slammed his palm against his chest. "Natsu Dragneel" he said brightly, but failed to suppress a cough after hitting himself a bit too hard. The family in front of him sweat dropped, even Grayfia that had a very serious look plastered on her face.

"Natsu-kun it is, huh?" Sirzechs asked with a smile. He turned to face his Queen, giving her a quick order. "Please call MacGregor for me. If I remember correctly, he has a spell that can help us with this language problem."

"As you wish." the silver haired maid said and bowed before leaving the room.

Rias, glad that a way to communicate with her new servant had been found, excitedly introduced herself for the second time this day. She did exactly as her brother's Queen did, starting by patting her chest. "Rias Gremory," she said.

The boy grinned at her, his eyes and smile, kind and innocent, making her heart warm just a bit. For a person worth seven Mutation Pieces, he was someone incredibly unique, and she couldn't have been happier for that.

"Aside from the language part, I must say that this boy is rather… bright. Don't you agree?" Lord Gremory asked, scratching his chin. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but he somehow knew that the boy was a good child.

Everyone in the room nodded. Natsu, though, was oblivious to what was happening around him, caught up in his own search of a certain something. The lord of the castle noticed his behavior and offered his help. "What do you need, my boy?" he asked with concern, even though he knew they couldn't understand each other.

The pink haired mage, not sure what was being said, tried to show his thoughts through an act. His left hand moved around in the air, making out a rectangular shape, while his right hand simply flew around, resembling someone that was writing.

"Here you go," Venelana said, snapping her fingers as she summoned a piece of paper and a pen. Natsu's eyes widened at the display, but shook it off a moment later as if it was nothing. If the people in this world knew of magic, it would just make everything easier.

His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the drawing. It showed a blue cat with wings on it – his best friend, Happy. His skills weren't nearly as refined as those of Mira's, but the drawing could be deemed recognizable.

"Hm, a cat… with wings…Have you seen it before, Rias?" Lord Gremory asked his daughter, stealing a look at the paper.

"No, tou-sama, I haven't." the crimson haired beauty said after a long moment of thought. Maybe the cat was a friend of this boy, and somebody that had helped him in his battle against the creature – dragon or not.

Natsu, hearing the apologizing tone in her voice, nodded with a sigh and let his body fall down on the bed again. His friend probably ended up somewhere else. Staring up at the ceiling, a thought suddenly hit his mind like lightning, and his hands began moving all over himself, in search of something again.

"What the hell? Where's my scarf?" he muttered and jumped up from the bed, alerting the people in front of him from his sudden movement. Even though he was still wounded, it had been so fast that only a surprised Sirzechs had seen it coming.

Fortunately, though, the pink haired mage had no ill intention. Instead, he just ran around the room, his eyes darting back and forth while throwing everything he saw in an attempt to find his father's gift.

Rias, however, was not pleased with his actions. "Stop it, you pink haired idiot!" she yelled, seeing her beloved room getting destroyed by her servant. A tic mark appeared on her forehead as she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to her bed.

Natsu, though, pushed her away with a roar and returned her glare with his own. He might've been an idiot and didn't understand any of her words, but it didn't take him a moment of thought to figure out that she was insulting his hair color. "That's it! I'm gonna hit you next time!"

Rias looked at him, unfazed, or just because she didn't understand a word he was saying and went out for another grab. The pink haired mage, however, had enough and stopped her hand before kicking her over the shin. She cried out in pain, as Natsu pointed his hand to her "Ha, take that, no one talks about my hair like that!" and laughed like a maniac.

Everyone sweated dropped at the scene in front of them, normally seeing someone hitting their own family like that would cause them a great deal of beating but Natsu's childish behavior only made them looked at the boy in amusement.

Natsu, who had started pulling out clothes from the wardrobe, quickly drew the object he was searching for and handed it to the brunette.

"Ah, the scarf." she said, surprised. She could see that her husband and her son were trying hard not to laugh while Grayfia was keeping her usual stoic expression. Why would a boy do so much for a simple piece of clothing? She asked herself.

Rias, thinking the same, picked herself up from the floor and bumped down on her bed. "To think that my room was destroyed for a stupid scarf." she muttered, regretting that she, a few moments ago, had thought so fondly of her new servant. It was clear now – he was going to be troublesome in the future, and she was going to have a lot of headaches. The only thing she could enjoy… well, was making him pay for acting rude towards his _mistress_.

"Wait here. I'll go out and get your scarf." Venelana told the pink haired mage and left the room with quick steps. A moment later, she returned, and Natsu's face lit up instantly as the piece of clothing was returned to him.

"Thanks." he said, nearly shouted making everyone flinch despite him speaking in a foreign language. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, Natsu sighed in relief and walked back to the bed, where he saw the crimson haired girl, rubbing the place he'd hit her. It was completely red, and the pink haired mage felt a bit bad for his actions.

Deciding to make it up for her, he kneeled down beside her and gently took her leg in his hands. Rias seemed a bit startled at first, but after receiving an assuring smile from him, she relaxed and watched him with curiosity as he did his work.

The Fire Dragon Slayer filled his lungs with oxygen and felt a new kind of energy in his body. "Sky…" he whispered. It would be the first time he tried something like this – using an element that was not fire.

He had seen Wendy do this at least a hundred times, and it had seemed like the easiest thing in the entire universe, so practicing his new healing abilities might be a good place to start at, if he wanted to master the power of the Dragon Lacrimas.

The pink haired mage brought his free hand a few inches above the shin and took another breath. It felt like eating flames, but the taste was slightly different. Nonetheless, it filled him with renewed energy which was the most important.

He focused his magical force in one place, as a weak blue light began surrounding his right hand. He brought it closer to the girl's shin, and slowly the healing took effect. The redness disappeared like water in a sieve, eventually returning the skin to its original, pale color.

Rias' eyes widened at the impressive display, and she heard the gasps of surprise from his family, as Natsu once again stood back up, his job now finished. She was left a bit flustered when he gave her that charming thousand-dollar smile, holding a thumbs-up in front of him.

"Thank you." she said, her anger nowhere to be found. She touched her shin softly, almost afraid that the pain might come back, but she felt nothing – only the fast beating of her heart.

"Well, that's certainly interesting." Sirzechs admitted, impressed. He didn't get to continue, though, as the door was opened, and his Queen and Bishop came in.

Natsu eyed them, especially the stranger. He appeared to be in his late twenties with his wavy hair that had the color of a mix between black and blonde. The crimson robe he was wearing had a slightly distinguished design which added a creepy aura to him, made the pink haired mage think that Grayfia had brought him someone to fight with. Not that it was a bad thing.

Natsu looked on with expecting eyes, as the man spoke. "Hm, he does seem a bit special. You were right, ane-sama."

"Why wouldn't I be?" the silver haired maid replied. She walked up to the bed, eyeing Natsu with a strange gaze. Suddenly, her hand rose into the air and descended with amazing speed, slapping the boy across his face.

"Ow, what was that for?" the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled, confused. His expression told her that he wanted an explanation for the action.

"You looked like you wanted to pick a fight." Grayfia simply said. She was about to turn around, when she heard him move. With lightning speed, the Queen had blocked his punch, staring him in his eyes with a deadly glare.

"Don't try it." she said, though was still prepared for another attack. The boy was unpredictable. And he did prove that to her, when the anger faded away from his face and turned to fear. Like a scared dog, he quickly went back to the bed, afraid of saying anything. She turned her head at the sound of her compatriot talking.

"You know, can anybody tell me what happened to hime-sama's room?" the Bishop asked, puzzled, but at the same time a bit amused. His master's Queen certainly didn't hold back, even against a person worth a supposed seven Mutation Pieces. Though, he did wonder why the boy was so scared.

"Ah, long story, MacGregor." Sirzechs replied with a weak smile. "Putting that aside, can you cast a spell to help this boy communicate with us? Apparently, he speaks a language that even devils do not understand."

"I will try," the young Bishop replied, though a bit concerned if he would get hit or something. The pink haired mage before him did seem a bit wild, after all.

"Alright, I want you to calm down a bit," Rias said, seeing the slightly nervous look on her brother's servant. Waiting a few moments, she finally got impatient. Taking a deep breath, she stomped him hard over his feet. "Pay the price for not obeying me," she said. There was a crack sound, but she didn't have the time to care. Instead, she yelled, "Quick, MacGregor-san, now's your chance!"

The Bishop nodded his head and held out both arms, whispering something no one understood. Natsu stared at the crimson haired girl beside him, not even noticing that a red magic circle had appeared above his head. He rubbed his feet and muttered, "What an annoying girl. She's a hundred, no, a million times worse than Gray and Erza combined…"

MacGregor looked a bit shocked after hearing him talk, but shook it off a moment later and sighed in relief. "Well, it worked…"

"Hey," Natsu said, surprised, and looked at him from the bed. "I understand this guy. Good to know that there's at least someone who speaks my language."

"Um, we all understand what you're saying, pinky." Rias said with a smirk on her face. She hadn't missed his insult from before, but she would have him pay later. Now was not the time. "MacGregor, the guy in the crimson robe, used a spell on you that made us understand each other."

"Oh! So that's why…" then Rias' words touched his brain as he instantly turned his head to her, smashing his forehead to her and glared directly at Rias' eyes "Hey! What did you just called me?"

Rather than answer his question, Rias pressed her forehead to his head and sent him her best glare with a scolding face "I mean what I said… Pinky"

"That's it, you're going down!" Natsu roared and pretended to punch her but Rias caught his fist easily.

The crimson haired girl winced slightly at the force behind his punch, even though he was injured, he could punch quite hard and she had to use all her strength to stop it.

"Hey, you're strong" Natsu grinned "Now I'm all fir… AHH!" the pink haired Dragon Slayer screamed out in pain as a hand suddenly grabbed his cheek and pulled hard.

"Please stay down Natsu-san, you're currently injured." Grayfia said sternly and pulled his face to face her "or… I will make you sit down." a creepy silver aura appeared around her making Natsu sweated uncontrollably.

"Aye…ma'am" he said while sweating, quickly making his way to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you" Grayfia said curtly and returned to her usual spot behind Sirzechs.

"Okay… so," Natsu scratched the back of his neck and then looked up, trying to form some kind of conversation with them. It's not like he could outright ask them if they had seen a massive black dragon or not "…where exactly am I?"

Sirzechs looked around and decided to be the one to speak for everyone, stepped forward.

"You're currently in the Underworld Natsu-kun" Sirzechs said, sounding rather straight forward.

Natsu blinked once, then twice.

"WHAT?!"

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"I think we broke him." Sirzechs said with an amused smile as he looked at Natsu, who was staring at the group of pure blood devils in front of him.

"So Natsu, what I mean is…" Rias said, trying her best to explain to him. She knew the information was currently too much for a boy who definitely didn't know anything about the supernatural worlds like him to handle.

"Wait wait…" Natsu, finally coming to his sense held out both of his hand in front of Rias who was sitting in front of him "so you mean that you guys are both devils. And you…" Natsu pointed at Rias, making her slapped his hand away "had turned me into a devil, basically your servant too by using some things called 'Evil-pieces', making me a lot stronger than a normal human and I got these black bat like wings behind my back that could help me fly if I want to?"

"But you also have weakness over light as well." Rias nodded her head "Do you have anything you wanted to say?"

"This is…THIS IS SOO COOL!" Natsu roared out in excitement, once again making everyone flinch in surprise at his sudden outburst. He then grabbed Rias' shoulders with both hands while continuing "Can I suck out people's soul, can I eat children, can I shoot beam from my eyes… can I, can I?" Natsu asked making everyone sweated dropped.

"You know what Aniki?" MacGregor turned his head slightly to whisper into Sirzechs' ear "Natsu took in the information we gave him a lot better than we expected…in one way or another." Sirzechs chuckled at his Bishop's words while looking at Rias, who was trying her best to calm the pink haired boy down and explain to him the real power of devils.

"Will you calm down" Rias scowled and pinched Natsu's hips, right where he was being bandaged causing the boy cry out "Us devils can't shoot beam from eyes nor we eat children, who gave you those stupid ideas anyway?" Natsu just huffed and sat down to the bed "we also learn to use magic, but I guess you already know some magic right?"

"Huh? Ah yes, I'm a mage." Natsu looked at Rias and grinned brightly "I'm Natsu Dragneel, mage of Fairy Tail, the best mage guild in the world!" Natsu said proudly

"Wait a minute there kid." MacGregor then spoke up "I'm also a Magician and the head of Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. We keep track of almost all the magician's orders, groups or even Guilds around the world but I never heard about this Fairy Tail Guild of your."

"Well, it is because I'm from another world." Natsu said like it was an oblivious thing in the world, leaving everyone speechless "Look, I know it was hard to believe, but I'm sure my father told me that I'm coming to a very different world from mine."

"Care to tell your story, my boy." Lord Gremory said with a kind smile, which reminded Natsu greatly of Makarov.

"Um… where should I start then…" Natsu said, trying to think of the best way to explain to them because by the look of it he's going to stick with them for awhile. Natsu couldn't sense the presence of Acnologia anywhere so he thought that the dragon was probably somewhere else, and something was telling him that if Acnologia didn't want to be found, then no way in hell,was he gonna be found any time soon "Before everything happened and I was sent here, I had just successfully defeated Future Rouge and Mother glare with the help of my father's friend Atlas Flame. Everything started when we're in the middle of the Grand Magic Game, an event where Guilds compete against each other to decide who would be the best and strongest mage guild of all Fiore which we had won in the end. However, before we could celebrate our victory; Rouge, a mage of Sabertooth had came back from the future and tricked the princess Hisui to open the Eclipse Gate. I don't know how the Gate work, but I know it was like a gate that could help us travel back in time to four hundred years ago. At first, the princess thought that she could use the gate to travel back in time to kill the Dark Mage Zeref before he became immortal. However, Rouge's true intention was revealed, stating that he wanted to open the Eclipse Gate, and unleash ten thousand dragons from the past and kill Acnologia, to become the Dragon King"

"T-T-Ten thousand dragons?" Rias gasped, turning her head around and looked at her family who were just as shocked as her "Even our world didn't have that much dragons."

"This world has dragons too?" Natsu asked with excitement in his voice "Alright, I can't wait to test my strength against them." He punched his fists together while everyone just looked at him like he was crazy "I really didn't know the full story because I was busy battling with Rouge, but my friend Lucy had closed the gate with the help of her Celestial Spirits and Yukino. However, seven dragons had been released from the gate and had been bind to Rouge's will. I had fought against him, while Atlas Flame helped me hold Mother Glare, the battle was tough but I managed to defeat him and destroyed the gate, sending all seven dragons back to their time and also making Future Rouge disappear, because Present Rouge would never turn into him. Everything was peaceful and I thought everything was gonna be fine now, until…" he trailed off, his hands balled into fists as he remembered what happened.

"What happened?" Rias asked with a soft voice

"Acnologia came" Natsu said with a dark voice, his face filled with hatred "Being the only one that still have the strength to fight, with the help of Happy, I had tried to stop the Dragon by my own. He easily overpowered me. But I knew that if I didn't stop him then everyone would be hurt or worse, nearly killed just like us seven years ago." he gulped, remembered the feeling he felt when he faced Acnologia's roar when everyone was at Tenrou Island "I… decided to gather all my magic into one shot, hoping that I could land a finishing blow on him… but Acnologia also wanted to finish me and released his roar at me…the next things I knew… I woke up here" Natsu finished his story, deciding not to tell them about his conversation with Igneel and the real intention of coming here. With his current strength and power, he couldn't even land a scratch on Acnologia, let alone killed it. He would need a lot of time to train and get used to his power,and then find Acnologia, kick his ass and then return home… return to his nakama,to Fairy Tail.

Everyone listened to Natsu's story, no one dared to say a word. They couldn't believe that the young man in front of them, definitely no older than Rias had fought against dragons. Even in their world, dragons had always been a powerful being and every factions would always take a second thought if they wanted to face against one, even the strongest beings in the world were Dragons, yet this boy… he had fought against not one, but also faced a Dragon King… all by himself.

"I guess I will have to find a way to return home then" Natsu said sheepishly and laid his back down to Rias' bed with both of his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling above him '_after I kick your ass, Acnologia.'_

"So," Venelana suddenly said as she looked at everyone, still amazed by the boy in front of her. She didn't know why, but she was sure that he was telling the truth, there was something about him that made her think that lie would never stand in the same sentence with him "The boy had already gone through a long day, I think we should let him rest for now, he would probably be tired by now."

"But I got some more question to ask him" Rias said stubbornly, looking at her mother who was pushing everyone out of the room before quickly turning back to Natsu "Hey Natsu-kun, I want to… huH?" Rias said in surprise, seeing that the boy lying on her bed had already passed out, snoring loudly.

"Let's go Rias… he was already tired, you can ask him later." Lord Gremory said before looking around the room "and looks like we would need a lot of redecoration to your room"

A day had passed since Rias met the pink haired mage, who came from a different world, and to say her life had changed quite a lot was an understatement… even if only one day has passed.

The young beauty was walking back to her room, which by now had become Natsu's room, as the boy had declined to leave the room. She remembered he said that the bed was extremely comfortable and he decided to make it his home. Even when she tried to kick him out and her father had found for him a different room for recovering, he still busted in her room and slept there like she wasn't sleeping there.

To make it worse, she had found out that he had got some talent in destroying things. Even when he was injured and bandaged, he still walked around the Gremory Resident and 'accidentally' broke something. In just an afternoon and a night, he had already destroyed four tables, two chairs, broke fourteen dishes and glasses.

Not to mention the last time she checked, her room looked like someone had released a wild pack of dogs and made everything in her room, their chew toys… and that was still a big understatement.

Rias put her hand on the handle of her room and opened the door.

"O…ey..Rika"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she gripped the handle she was holding on so hard that it nearly cracked. No matter how many times she had tried, that idiot still got her name wrong. In just a few hours she had counted at least fifty names he had given her, Rias didn't know if he did that on purpose or not, but almost all of them didn't even sound like her name at all.

Natsu was sitting on her bed, Grayfia at his side holding a lot of dirty dishes in her hand while waiting patiently for the pinkette to finish shoving down the food she had given him. Basically Natsu ate like a beast, never in her life has she seen someone, or even something eat like him.

"Natsu-san, please clear your mouth before you talk" Grayfia said sternly.

"Sur…thin…Fia" Natsu grinned with his mouth full of food.

Rias sighed loudly before folding her arms underneath her breasts,as she looked at him and said.

"Nii-sama wanted to test your strength after you have finished lunch Natsu-kun."

And that was the strangest thing about him. Even for a devil, Natsu had recovered way faster than normal. All his injuries which could put a normal devil to a full month of recovery, Natsu had brushed all of them of him like it was just some scratch. This morning when she came to his room before going to school, she had seen Grayfia changing the bandages for him, but when the silver haired maid finished taking all the bandages of him, both of them had been very surprised to see that all his wound were all gone, not even a scar was there.

"Alright" Natsu gulped down all the food and roared out in excitement, he stood up from her bed and punched both of his fist together "I'm all fire up!"

"You think this would be a good idea Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked his son, who was standing next to him with all of his peerage present.

"Don't worry Otou-sama" Sirzechs said with a small chuckle, not taking his eyes from the grinning pink haired boy, who stood at the opposite side of his Bishop "What better way to test the strength of a magic user than let him face against another magic user"

"But still…"

While the older devils were chatting among each other, Rias couldn't help but look at Natsu worriedly. Sure, from what she had seen, the boy probably had told them the truth about battling a massive powerful looking black dragon and she understood, that everyone were have doubts about his words.

Rias was worried about him, the same boy, who looked so weak not even a day ago, she had caught him in her arms. She understood that her parents and brother wanted to test the strength of her newest servant for the strength of their daughter. But she still thought that it was way too soon for him to face off against one of the strongest and most powerful magicians in the world, who happened to be the strongest Bishop.

Deep in thought, it took Rias a few seconds before she realized the rest of her peerage had come to watch the 'friendly sparing' match between her Pawn and her brother's Bishop.

The first one who stepped into the garden of Gremory Resident was a young woman with a buxom figure, around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like Rias, she was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks, which showed off her figure nicely. This was Akeno Himejima, Rias' best friend and her Queen who like usual was wearing a warm and gentle smile on her face.

The second one was Rias' Rook, Koneko Toujou. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

The last member of her peerage is Rias' Knight, Kiba Yuuto, a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Akeno and Kiba soon greeted her with a slight bow and small smile on their face and quickly turned and greeted the other with their respectively gesture. Koneko also did the same like her two senior, but her face didn't show any emotion at all.

"So… where's our new boy?" Akeno asked, standing next to her King, who then pointed her hand at the left side of the garden where Natsu was doing some light workouts before the spar. Natsu, seeing Rias pointing her hand at him, then grinned widely, waving his both arms back and forth in the air "He… is interesting" Akeno said surprise.

"I know" Rias nodded her head curtly.

Natsu punched his fist together before stretching out both of his arms, hearing the cracking sound of his bones and feeling his muscles being stretched out to there limit. He was rather surprised that he had healed much faster than before, and had only taken him a day to return back to his strength. The Dragon Slayer really didn't know why, but he guessed it was just the effect of the Dragon Lacrima being implanted into his body.

"Okay gaki, remember this is just a friendly spar" MacGregor said, looking at the boy in front of him with lazy eye "so don't worry, I will go easy on you" Natsu instantly stopped his workouts and stood still, his hair shadowed his eyes.

"There is something you should know about, red" Natsu muttered before looking up with a confident smirk "never underestimate a mage of Fairy Tail" just before he finished his sentence, the wind around the garden began to pick up pace, as lightning slowly sparked around his body making everyone eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Okay… let's begin" Sirzechs announced loudly to both competitor.

Just after the crimson Maou finished his sentence, Natsu had rushed forward at his opponent with blinding speed and his fist held back. MacGregor, seeing the sudden movement quickly jumped out of the way, successfully avoiding the punch from the pinkette. But before he could have reacted, Natsu twitched his body, sending a right foot to the side of MacGregor's head, which the magicians had no other choice then block the kick using both of his hand.

MacGregor gritted his teeth as he felt his body being pushed back slightly, that kick could have seriously broken his skull if he didn't block it. If not for year and year of experience and already trained with the fighters like Beowulf or Surtr Second, then he would probably have been kicked across the field.

Muttering some words under his breath, a magic circle appeared underneath his feet, right under Natsu. The pink hair Dragon Slayer widened his eyes in surprise, using one hand to support his body on the ground Natsu quickly pushed his body out of the way, dashing on the ground across the field before the circle bust into a torrent of flames. Natsu winced slightly as he felt the heat behind that magic but quickly stood up and dodged the flame, which had turned into an enormous giant serpent.

'_So this is what everyone calls heat'_ Natsu thought to himself. Igneel was right, his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic had been overwhelmed by the other elements but he didn't think that even the ability to immune to fire had also being pushed down as well. At first he had planned for a _**Karyuu no Hoko**_ at MacGregor's face, but found nothing happen as he had to struggle using his combat skills.

He would have to be careful from now on, or else he would be burned by his own and strongest element.

Natsu dashed across the field as the flaming snake chased closely behind him.

"C'mon Natsu" Rias roared across the field. She too just like everyone had been caught off guard by his combat skills but it was clear that MacGregor was too powerful and experienced for a normal devil to handle. "Use some magic, you're a magician right?"

"I'M A MAGE!" Natsu roared and dodged with his head, as the snake body smashed into the wall next to him after swinging its body like a giant whip.

"Is that any different?!" she roared back "Just use some magic already!"

"Oh SHUT UP! You're as annoying as Gray" Natsu picked up a rock and threw it at her, but Kiba had stepped before Rias and quickly summoned a sword and blocked it easily.

"HEY, WHY'RE YOU THROWING ROCK AT ME?!" Rias screamed out while Akeno was trying her best to hold her king back

"What're you talking about? I didn't!" Natsu said like it was obvious, with a very straight face.

"Yes you did!"

"No I did not!"

"Grr! I will kill you after this!"

"You wanna fight?"

Everyone sweated dropped at the scene in front of them, it was pretty unusual to see the princess of Gremory Household to lose her temper like that but nonetheless was amusing to watch. MacGregor scratched his cheeks while smiling nervously, he completely forgot to control the flaming snake, making it disappear afterward.

"You're impossible." Natsu huffed and returned to the fight, he looked around and saw no giant flaming snake chasing after him "Hey, where is the snake?"

"Hum, oh yeah" MacGregor nodded his head before a creepy grin appeared on his face. Multiple magic seal's appeared underneath him and at least ten flaming snake bust out from the seal, looking at Natsu while bearing their deadly fangs at him.

"What the hell MacGregor, don't you think that was a little too much?" Beowulf shouted.

"Don't worry, this is just a normal spell, he should be fine" The Bishop of Sirzechs chuckled "Like I said, I will go easy on him".

"Aw shit" Natsu paled after seeing MacGregor brought his hand up and then swung it down, making all the snakes attacked him at once "Gotta think, gotta think…" Natsu muttered to himself, from the feeling he got before the fight started, he was able to feel Lightning and Sky Dragon Magic stir up within him, but he had no idea how to use them.

Then it snapped him.

Why not doing the same with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but call upon different magical energy inside of his body.

Everyone's eyes widened when their saw Natsu didn't try to dodge the attack like last time, rather he got into some stance with his body couched down low and began to take a deep breath. Their eyes soon widened even more when they saw, what looked like air around him, was being sucked into his mouth, his cheeks bugled up unnaturally and Natsu pulled his body back.

"Hey, those movements look familiar" Sirzechs pointed out, recalling his memories "It's look like… uh…"

"A dragon prepared to breath fire" Lord Gremory nodded his head slowly as ten flaming snake was coming nearer and nearer to Natsu, completely blocking him from their view.

"_**Tenryu No**_…_**HOKO!**_" Natsu roared out with all his might as a magic seal appeared in front of him, releasing a powerful tornado-like blast from his mouth. The Roar not only successfully disabled all the snakes, but also created a huge flaming tornado head straight to MacGregor, who quickly used an advanced spell to suck the flaming tornado inside before it could take him out.

But the force behind the tornado was enough to send him across the field.

Everyone looked at Natsu in utter shock.

"Did he just…" Rias muttered, she couldn't believe her eyes at all.

"What kind of magic is that?" Sirzechs asked out loud "What're you Natsu?"

"Me?" Natsu pointed at himself with a wide grin when MacGregor tried to get back to his feet looking unfazed "I'm a Dragon Slayer" and then charged forward.

This time, MacGregor was well prepared. It was clear that he could no longer underestimate this boy, he was capable of pushing him back while using some kind of strange spells he had never seen in his life. Of all the years he had lived, MacGregor never heard of a spell that could help the user breath out tornado like the Wind Dragon.

"Seriously kid, what's your magic call?" MacGregor said out, this time he cast a defensive spell to protect his arm from Natsu.

And he had made a right decision when a small tornado appeared around the pink haired boy's fist

"_**Tenryu no Tekken**_" Natsu cried out and slammed his fist into MacGregor, who blocked it but winced when he felt the shield around his arms crack slightly under the weight. Natsu grinned and took a step back, not leaving his eyes from his opponent "this is _**Ten no Metsuryu Mahou**_ (Sky Dragon Slayer Magic). But unfortunately this magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense so I would need to take thing a little higher" MacGregor understood that whatever the kid had in mind, it wouldn't be good for him at all.

"Like I will let you do that." The magicians said and pushed both of his hand forward while chanting a very advanced spells and pointed it at Natsu's torso. He should take this boy out fast, he was indeed one the most powerful servant but his fighting style geared to cast spells rather than brutal fighting like Beowulf and of course, Natsu. It would only take the boy a few second before he realized the weakness of every magician whenever they faced against a Hand to Hand fighter.

Natsu's eyes widened when two large yellow magical seals appeared between him and MacGregor. His eyes shot wide opened when two massive bow of lightning shot out from it and hit him dead on the chest.

The pink haired dragon slayer's body had been thrown like a bullet across the field and slammed into the wall behind him, making it collapse due to the power of the lightning bolts.

"It's over" MacGregor said and dusted himself off "it was a hard fight indeed"

"Hard fight, dude… the kid was basically throwing you around before you decided to get things over the hill" Beowulf chuckled.

"You wanna try?" MacGregor asked and turned around.

"We should check on him" Sirzechs turned to the other, mainly Rias and her peerage. He had recognized that spell, a very advance lightning spell, that could have taken out a high class devil if it had hit dead on. Natsu was probably unconscious and injured by now.

But before they could take a step towards Natsu, the chewing sound suddenly caught their attention.

_**Munch munch munch**_

What appeared out of the cloud of dust completely caught them off guard… again

Natsu was still standing, looking unharmed but what shocked them the most was that the lightning was slowly going into his mouth and it looked like he was eating them.

Everyone was left speechless, never in their life had they seen anything like that.

"Wow, that is some really good lightning" Natsu finished sucking in the last of the lightning bolt. He had felt the force behind those lightning bolts, but it was nowhere near Laxus' lightning magic and thanked to his new Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, he was now immune to lightning based attacks.

"What're you?" MacGregor muttered in utter shock

"Like I said before…. I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu punched both of his fists together as Lightning cracked around his body "Now I'm all fi…charged up!" he shouted out and once again charged forward.

"You know you're impossible Natsu." MacGregor sighed but nonetheless grinned "Let's see how much fighting skills I still remember." and also charged forward, casting a few spells to strengthen his body and put up some defenses.

"My…what an interested boy!" Akeno chuckled.

Rias stood silently, watching Natsu, whose smile never left him as he continued to spar with MacGregor without leaving her eyes off him. Now she knew that she had got a very powerful servant, a very destructive, annoying and energetic servant… but she couldn't ask for more. This morning, Sona had told her that Issei Hyoudou indeed had a very powerful sacred gear which involved dragons. Her rival didn't tell her all the details about it, but Rias didn't care about that any longer.

Sona got a Dragon to her peerage? She had gotten a Dragon Slayer to her peerage.

Things would definitely get interesting for her from now on.

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**So from now on and at least he had got his Fire Dragon Slayer magic back, he would actually feel the heat of fire like any other. But looked at the bright side, now Natsu could handle Lightning and any Wind based magic, the other elements would come soon but Natsu would need to train hard to use them effectively and as strong as his fellow Dragon Slayers.**_

_**About the harem, Natsu would definitely replay Issei's role in the story so you already know about the harem. However due to my liking about some females characters I had decided to add a few of them to Natsu's harem.**_

_**You may wonder where the hell is Happy, oh well just have to wait the later chapter and all of your questions would be answer.**_

_**That's it for now :D**_

_**Please Read and Review, and thank you chaos083 for editing this chapter for me and gave me some great ideas. **_

_Preview to chapter 3:_

_"Sigh, how many times have I told you to stay in the castle Natsu?" Rias turned to the pink haired boy and asked with an annoyed tone._

_"Hey, I'm bored alright" Natsu held out both of his arms to defense himself._

_"Nevermind that, let's go" Rias walked behind her pawn and pushed him forward to her home's direction "I want you to meet the other servants of my peerage"_

_"Great, finally I can meet up with my new nakamas!" Natsu cheered out in excitement and ran back to the castle with extreme speed._

_Suddenly, while running Natsu caught a familiar scent lingering in the air near him. The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned his head slightly at the direction of the scent and saw an elderly woman with gray haired in a pun wearing purple clothing and a long white skirt, she was pretty short and supporting herself with cane._

_She was smiling at him, a warm smile that somewhat familiar to Natsu._

_"Hey Natsu, hurry up, everyone was waiting!" Rias shouted loudly as she ran passed him_

_"Okay!" The pinkette shouted back at her, but when he turned his head back to that direction, the elderly woman had disappeared._

Until next time ~!


	3. Chapter 3

The Last chapter that would be update daily... The next chapter will be out at weekend.

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Normal speech<p>

'_Natsu' _Normal thought

"_**Karyu no Hoko**_" Spells/magic/techniques

"**Dragon**" Demon/Dragons/… Speech

'_**Dragon' **_Demon/Dragons/… Thought

**The Crimson Salamander**

**Arc 1: Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

Rias Gremory bit onto the end of her pencil while looking out of the window, her mind wandered back to a certain pink haired dragon slayer who she had turned into her servant just a few days ago.

He was loud, annoying and destructive… no matter how many times she had said that, and even sometimes screaming out loud, she couldn't help but feel her slowly loosing her temper whenever she was around him.

However, as much as she didn't want to say this… she couldn't help but come to like that cheerful attitude of him.

After listening to what Natsu said about his best friend, the blue cat with wings named Happy her brother had appointed a tracking team to help Natsu find his friend. It had been two days now and they still didn't get any good news about it at all.

But it wasn't like Natsu didn't have anything to do at all, because after a long conversation with her mother, they had realized that Natsu lacked the common knowledge about this world. It was clear that the pink haired boy didn't know that he shouldn't perform magic right in front of normal human or the fact that he couldn't read the letters of this world. So in just a few days her mother had decided to teach Natsu how to read and write, after the tutor, her family assigned for him has given up on teaching the boy.

In just a few days it was truly a nightmare to her family, as Natsu's destructiveness had gone from small tables and chairs to a room and sometime a whole side of Gremory Residents. Whenever he went sparing with Grayfia, who had been assigned to fight with him to help the boy improve his strength, Natsu always pushed and things went over the hill and ended up destroying something. He got the power and skills, but his aim was so bad that he always destroyed some other things with that Dragon's roars of him.

Speaking about Dragon's roars, Rias shivered slightly when she remembered the information Natsu had given everyone after his fight with MacGregor. Apparently, Dragon Slayer Magic was a type of Lost Magic from his world which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. What terrify the most about this magic was that a Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength, which was basically eating said element.

Natsu had said that originally he was just a Fire Dragon Slayer, but due to the implantation of the Dragon Lacrimas, his original magic had been overwhelmed by the presence of five other and would need sometimes to reawaken again. So Natsu was still on his way to master all the elements he could control which was Sky, Lightning, Iron, Dark and Light.

Rias really didn't know with Devils' weakness towards Light, Natsu would be completely immune to Light magic or not, but if he really does, then Natsu would be one of the most dangerous opponents you would ever wanted to face on the battlefield.

Right now with the help of Grayfia, Natsu could use his Lightning and Sky Dragon Magic almost effectively, even though he said that the power behind each attack and destructiveness was nowhere near what his fellow Dragon Slayers could do. There was still no trace about the other elements yet but Natsu said that if he train hard enough, then maybe he could unlock and used them.

And another matter she was thinking about, was the feeling Natsu was hiding from them. The pink haired boy trained like he was preparing for something and she didn't like it at all. There was determined look on his face, and sometime she had heard the servant talking about Natsu muttering something about killing Acnologia.

If she remembered correctly Acnologia was the black dragon Natsu had fought against before he had been transported here. She didn't like it but she had the feeling that the Black Dragon had also being transported here as well. But she couldn't understand how a massive black dragon, which was the biggest one she had ever seen in her life, bigger than all the dragon she had seen and heard about could possibly disappear and no one know about it. Her brother would know immediately if, based on Natsu's words, a massive and evil black dragon was roaming around and blowing stuffs up with its powerful roars.

Rias sighed and returned back to her work, maybe she just thought too far about this matter. Natsu had been bind to her through the Evil Pieces systems, he was now her servant.

* * *

><p>"Grayfia, anything about Happy yet?" Natsu asked while walking behind the silver haired maid of Sirzechs Lucifer, who was trying her best to keep her face as straight as possible.<p>

"For the hundred times… not yet Natsu-san" Grayfia shook her head "If Sirzechs-sama's tracking team found anything then you will be the first one to know. Now if you excuse me I got things to do" and turned around, continuing walking to the living room. A tick mark appeared on her head when she felt Natsu was still following her. She stopped and turned around with a creepy silver aura around her "Now, tell me what do you want" Grayfia said with a deadly tone.

Natsu sweated nervously at the woman in front of him, she was as scary as Erza and yet at the same time way more powerful than both her and Gildart combined together. He had felt her tremendous powerful magic once before, when he accidentally destroyed Gremory Resident and heard that Grayfia was the Strongest Queen of the Underworld, the second strongest female devil who could freeze the entire Devil's world if she wanted to. Natsu still remembered how she brushed off all his attack like it was just the gust of winds and countered back with the ice magic that was on total different level than Gray and Lyon could hope to archive.

But that only made him wanting to fight her more and more, he was really happy that he could find someone that could help him master his magic and who could be better than a combination of Erza, Gildart and the Pervert, Stripper Ice Princess Gray?

"Can we fight now?" he asked with a huge grin, though he was scared to death from the look she was giving.

"No" Grayfia said shortly and turned around again "Unlike you Natsu-san, I got duty to do." and then walked away with a small scowl.

"Well, that sucks !" Natsu muttered and turned around at the opposite direction, walked away with his hands behind his head, he was bored to dead right now.

He got a lot of things to think on his head by now, and the first of that was his magic. He didn't know how or why, and actually he really didn't care but his magic reserve had changed a lot. His magic no longer required Ethernano, or what the hell Erza had told him about with those boring lectures of her years ago. Grayfia said that he was now using Demonic Power as the source of his magic.

Natsu didn't have much ideas how his body worked after becoming a devil, apparently he was faster, stronger, his healing factor become a lot stronger, his lifespan became far longer than a normal human (though Natsu didn't understand what it meant so he just brushed it off) and his sense had been heighten to the point he could see clearly in the dark which of course would be the great help for him on his way to destroy Acnologia. But the downside of this power was that his weakness over light base magic, which he doubted would really affect his resistance over Light after he could use it properly.

"Oh well, only time will tell… I hope Risa's here so she could let me go out and do some requests" Being a devil to Natsu wasn't much different from being a mage of a mage guild, with Rias at the Guild's master. He had heard from his King that when his education was finished, she could let him take requests from human world and if he tried hard enough, he could have his own peerage in the future. The thought of being the leader of a group of powerful and bad ass devils exited Natsu to no end. If he could archive his own set of peerage then maybe in the future he could take them with him and turned his friend to devils as well and become their master, hell if Gray begged him then maybe he would consider about turning the Ice Princess into devil.

Natsu was feeling a little hungry, but the maids had been ordered not to feed him anything until dinner. Natsu looked outside of the window he happened to pass, his face slowly cracked into a evil grin. Grayfia said he needed to stay here but she didn't tell him he couldn't go outside to catch some snack.

Looking around to make sure that no one was watching him Natsu brought out his demonic wings and flew outside.

* * *

><p>Walking around one of the many towns belonging to Gremory Household, Natsu couldn't help but admit the beauty of this world. Even an idiot like him could see the difference between Fiore and Underworld and mainly about the advanced technology and … Natsu had been caught off guard when he saw what people called TV, which was so much like communication Lacrima but used electricity to work. He had also been very surprised to see some of the pet shop got a lot of different animals than his world.<p>

But Underworld and Fiore had many things in common.

Natsu had decided to stop at a lot of food stores and tried as many foods as he could, he didn't have any money so he charged it to Gremory Household saying that they would pay these food for him afterward. The shopkeepers nonetheless didn't trust his word as first, but after he said that they all smiled widely and served him the best foods they got.

* * *

><p>Serafall Leviathan was walking around the town that leading to Gremory Resident with her usual cheerful smile on her face. Serafall was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit her breast was nothing but child-like. She was currently wearing her favorite costume, which was a pink magical girl's clothing and holding magical wand with yellow star.<p>

Serafall, while walking was spinning the magical wands in her hand, humming the tune of her TV's show 'magical girl Levia-tan'. She heard that Sirzechs was here in his parents' territory, but rather than teleporting here using her magic, Serafall decided to walk here because of the attention she got and it had been a long time since she had an interview with her fans here at Gremory's Territory.

Suddenly she saw a large crowd in front of her and they were cheering in excitement. Curiously and a little jealous because someone had stolen away the attention she deserved from this town's people, she decided to check out what was happening.

With her small body, Serafall easily pushed through the crowd and got inside. Then her mouth nearly dropped to the ground in shock.

Sitting in the middle of two massive empty and dirty dishes was a boy with pink hair, wearing a white scale-patterned scarf around his neck; a black shirt with red jacket, a white knee-length trousers and black open-toed sandals. What shocked was that he was shoving food after food down his throat, the chief was giving him without even stopping to chew… or he was just chewing too fast for normal eyes to followed.

Natsu was having the time of his life, lately he had felt a lot more hungry than normal and ate a lot more than he ever be. The pink haired boy really didn't care much about that at all, all he cared right now was filling his empty stomach and these foods were absolutely delicious… though they still didn't stand a chance when compared to Mira's.

Natsu just finished his fifteen dishes when he felt someone just sat down opposite to him, looking up from his food, Natsu looked up at the twin-ponytails girl wearing odd costume, who was smiling brightly at him while resting her chin on both of her hands.

"Who're you?" Natsu wiped the food from the corner of his mouth and asked, with a slight scowl. There was something about this girl that reminded him of Grayfia.

"Me?" Serafall suddenly stood up and spinning around, her panties flashing and her breasts bouncing making the crowd, especially the children and males to go wild as their favorite Maou "I'm the great magical girls Levia-tan, at your service!" the crowd cheered out in excitement as Serafall finished her pose with a V-signed with her hand, winking at Natsu who just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Okay… the name Natsu Dragneeel" he said with his hand raised before he stood up, walking out of the food store with his hand on his stomach completely satisfied.

"Hey wait!" Natsu heard Serafall shout and chased after him. Being a mage of Fairy Tail with a crazy instinct of his fellow comrades coming from behind him to deliver a sneak attack, Natsu spun around and punched the magical girl with his fist but she was faster than him, blocking his fist with just her staff "What's that for?" Serafall asked.

"Hey you're strong…" he grinned widely at her before crackling like crazy, taking a deep breath before shouting "FIGHT ME!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Grayfia, where's Natsu?"<p>

Rias asked the silver haired maid who was looking around with a slight annoyed face.

"I'm curious about that too Rias-sama" Grayfia said to the crimson heiress "an hour ago he was still wandering around here"

"Knowing that idiot he could be anywhere" Rias shook her head before turning to the maid "Let's go, we have to find him, I got something to te…" but before Rias could finish her sentence a massive tornado appeared on the sky right at the town underneath them.

"I think we should go right now Rias-sama" Grayfia said with a stern voice, which Rias nodded her head immediately.

When the two arrived at the place where the tornado had appeared just a minute ago, both heiress and maid were surprised to see there was no destruction or people running around screaming. But they could see a large crowd being gathered by almost every citizens of this town, cheering out in excitement as another tornado appeared, but this time lightning shot up and exploded on the sky in shape of what they recognized at Fairy Tail's symbol, the same mark that they had been seen on Natsu's arm.

As they were coming closer and closer to the middle of the crowd, they could hear the familiar laughter belonging to Natsu Dragneel but also a very familiar giggle which belonged to a certain magical Maou as well.

"Muwahahaha, this is so freaking fun" Natsu shouted while laughing, his past experience with performance request from some circuses had come into play very well. And the magical girl standing right next to him was a real deal when it came to perform entertainment.

"I know right" Serafall giggled and waved her wand to create some golden dust before pointing at the sky "You say that mark is the mark of your guild Fairy Tail right, watch this!" as Natsu nodded his head, Serafall waved her wands as a blue magic circle appeared, tiny creatures with wings engulfed in white light flew out of the circle leaving behind trails of golden dust making the crowd gasp in surprise.

Natsu brought out his hand as one of them land on his palm. Due to the brightness he couldn't see their appearance clearly, but Natsu could see these creatures were human-like and the small one in his palm was waving their hand at him before flapping its wings again and flew up to the mark of Fairy Tail on the sky.

"Wow" Natsu said before grinning "I hope Ojii-san, everyone and master Mavis could see this"

Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? Natsu thought finally he could answer that question for everyone.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice pulled Natsu out of his thought as he turned his head to the direction.

"Oh hey Nina, Grayfia. Good to see you again!" he waved both of his hands to them.

"Yaho~! Rias-chan, Grayfia-chan" Serafall also did the same as Natsu, both of them jumping up and down in excitement making Grayfia and Rias sweated dropped.

"Hello Serafall-sama" both Rias and Grayfia bowed to the Maou at the same time, making Natsu's eyebrows rose in curiosity "Natsu, Did you greet her properly yet?" Grayfia asked with a stern voice. Knowing the pink haired dragon slayer she already knew the answer to her question.

"Huh? Yes, I already say hi" he said with a grin.

"Idiot, do you know who is she?"

"Levia-tan?"

"No, she's Serafall Leviathan, like my brother she's one of the four leaders of the Underworld and the strongest female devils" Serafall smiled and put a V-signed to Natsu.

"Nah, sound pretty lame to me," Natsu said blankly then grinned at Serafall. He gave her his thumbs up, which made the black haired Maou giggle, Rias to face palm and Grayfia didn't know how to react.

"Serafall-sama, I heard that you were coming to meet with Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said "Please follow me, he's waiting for you"

"Alright~ Grayfia-chan~" Serafall nodded her head and quickly followed Grayfia, but suddenly stopped and turned back to Natsu "Wait, Natsu-chan I wanted to ask you for a favor?"

"Huh? What's it?" Natsu asked, hoping that the favor she was talking about involved a spar between them or something like that.

"Do you want to join my peerage?"

That left Rias and the crowd gathered around them speechless and their eyes widened in total shock. It wasn't everyday they would see a Maou asking a young boy to join their peerage.

Normally for a proud devil like Rias, having a Maou taking their interest in the member of her peerage was a huge honor. Rias couldn't help but felt a tingle of jealous deep inside of her when Serafall said she wanted Natsu to join her peerage. He was hers and only hers, she had already lost a powerful servant to Sona and no way in hell she was going to lose another to her sister, even if she was a Maou.

Before Natsu could speak up his opinion Rias had pulled the pinkette by his scarf to her and said to Serafall with as much respect in her voice as possible.

"Sorry Serafall-sama, but Natsu already joined my peerage and became my Pawns" that sentence made Serafall winced in disappointment.

"Oh that's too bad then" Serafall nodded her head before an ideas popped into her head "Hey, how about we trade our pieces then Rias-chan?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"The answer is no Serafall-sama" Rias shook her head, while Natsu looking between them with curiosity.

"Oh well~, shall we go then Grayfia-chan" Grayfia nodded and leaded Serafall back to the Gremory Resident, thought she didn't catch the mischievous smile forming on Serafall's smile.

"Sigh, how many times have I told you to stay in the castle Natsu?" Rias turned to the pink haired boy and asked with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I was bored alright" Natsu held out both of his arms to deafened himself.

"Nevermind that, let's go" Rias walked behind her pawn and pushed him forward to her home's direction "I want you to meet the other servants of my peerage"

"Great, finally I can meet up with my new nakamas!" Natsu cheered out in excitement and ran back to the castle with extreme speed.

Suddenly, while running Natsu caught a familiar scent lingering in the air near him. The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned his head slightly at the direction of the scent and saw an elderly woman with gray hair in a bun wearing a long purple clothing and, she was pretty short and was supporting herself with cane.

She was smiling at him, a warm smile that was somewhat familiar to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, hurry up, everyone is waiting!" Rias shouted loudly as she ran passed him

"Okay!" The pinkette shouted back at her, but when he turned his head back to that direction, the elderly woman had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I'M BACK!" Natsu kicked open the door of Rias' room with so much force that the doors had been sent flying across the room "Oh, I forgot that I'm much stronger now" the pinkette chuckled slyly at the thought of kicking Gray with the same force.<p>

Rias smacked him upside the head using her palm and sighed, now she was going to need some new doors. She would have to consider about buying supplies for any of Natsu's homecoming later.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Natsu shouted in annoy.

Akeno Himejima looked up just in time to see and dodged a door flying toward her with amazing speed using her devil's strength. The black haired queen of Rias Gremory caught the door and gently put it to the ground as she heard Natsu shouting at Rias, an amused smile appeared on her face as Akeno watched her king begin her usual bickering contest with her pawn.

Deciding to break the tension between them, Akeno stepped up to the couple with Kiba and Koneko following shortly behind her.

"Buchou, welcome home" Akeno bowed her head and smiled warmly at her king and also at her best friend.

Calming herself down a bit, Rias looked at the rest of her peerage and flashed them a smile.

"Natsu, this is Akeno Himejima my queen, Kiba Yuuto my Knight and Koneko Toujou my Rook" she gestured her finger to each one of them "Everyone, this is Natsu Dragnnel and of course you already know him"

"A pleasure to finally meet you in person Natsu Dragneel-kun" Akeno said with a gentle smile "please takes care of me from now on"

"You smell different" was all his reply.

"Um, excuse me?" Rias had to hold back the urge to face palm or smacking his head again, you don't go around and say to a girl that she smelt different at your first meeting with her "If I remember correctly I had just taken a bath an hour ago"

"No no I don't mean you're stink" Natsu shook his head and pointed at Rias "She smells like… uh… devils while him," he pointed his hand at Kiba who stood at the left side of Akeno "smells normal but with a mixture of devil in it. But you, you have three different kinds of smelt within you, one devil, one normal and one that I don't know at all"

Akeno widened her eyes in shock at just what Natsu was saying. It's not that he was able to detect the difference from her just from her scent, but because of the thought of being referred to something disgusting. Sooner or later he would meet the Fallen Angels and realize that they weren't some friendly neighbor everyone came across everyday

All plans she had made for impressing Natsu Dragneel and forming a relationship with the cute pink hair Dragon Slayer has shattered into piece by something she couldn't control.

Rias looked at Akeno's sad face and wanted nothing more than slap Natsu for what he just said, sure the boy always talk out loud whatever he thought from his head and he didn't know about Akeno's 'condition'. But indirectly saying the things that made Akeno hate herself like that wasn't easily forgiven either.

"But hey, you look like a great person… devil…pe… whatever, I like you" Natsu grinned widely as he put both of his hand behind his head "you're beautiful and nice"

"Ara, ufufufu…" Akeno gasped with a light blush on her face then giggled amused "what a heartwarming words you have there, Natsu-kun" she cheered up, maybe getting to know him wouldn't be that hard and he seemed like the person wouldn't judge a book by its cover. She then stepped to the side to make some space for Kiba.

"Hello Natsu-kun I'm Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's Knight" Kiba said with his usual charming smile, though that smile and his appearance only reminded Natsu about a certain celestial spirit.

"You sound a lot like Loke whenever he is flirting with women" Natsu said as Kiba sweated dropped with a nervous smile.

"Have you ever thought before saying something Natsu?"

"As far as I can remember Mia, no… Is there something wrong with that?" Rias wanted to slam her head into the floor, how stupid this idiot could get?

Natsu's head suddenly turned to Koneko, the quite white haired girl who was waiting patiently behind Akeno with her usual blank face. Natsu slowly made his way to the girl as the other held their breath, guessing what he would say to Koneko in their mind. The two looked at each other for a moment, yellow eyes staring deep into black onyx as both of them refused to break eyes contact.

"Here you go" Natsu grinned before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a fish and gave it to the white haired girl. Everyone's head dramatically slammed into the ground hard, this wasn't what they had expected him to say and to do.

Koneko's eyes widened slightly as she took the fish from the grinning boy "Thank you" the girl said shortly making Natsu's grin widened even more.

"Wait a minute," Rias stood up pretended to grab Natsu but he had dodged her arms and ran away "You don't go around giving a young girl fish you idiot" she chased after him "and is that fish from last night dinner?"

"Hey! I saved up food okay" Natsu cried out as he dodged Rias' kick "You rich people don't eat much so I took them and saved for later… plus Koneko smelled like cat, I thought she would like fish"

"Koneko? Why do you call everyone's name correctly while making some stupid name for me, my name is Rias Gremory!"

"What the hell are you saying?! Last time I checked your name is Rika!"

"IT'S RIAS!"

"MINA!"

"RIAS!"

"RITO!"

"That's does it you pink haired idiot!" Rias roared as crimson aura engulfed her body, throwing her hand forward she threw a ball of destruction at Natsu who quickly dodged to the side.

"You wanna fight? Bring it!" Natsu cried out with excitement and engulfed his fist in lightning.

The three members of Rias' peerage stood in silent watching the King and Pawn fight with each other with an amused smile save for Koneko who was still looking at the fish in her hand.

"Well, can't say I ever saw Buchou lose her temper like this before" Kiba said as he laughed quietly.

"Ara Ara, ufufuf…I'm sure things will get excited from now on with Natsu-kun here" Akeno giggled into her hand.

"Noisy" was all Koneko's reply.

* * *

><p>"What's with these clothes? It's uncomfortable"<p>

"And running around with your upper body is comfortable?" Rias shot back '_But I got to admit though, he got a really delicious body'._

Natsu was walking to school with Rias right beside him, trying his best to make his clothes loosen a little. Last night Venelana had said he was ready to go to the human world to try living a normal life there while doing request at the same time. Almost all the common knowledge about this world had been put into his head, Natsu had to admit she was a very strict tutor and her teaching methods always asked for perfection… at least she didn't have a dozen amount of swords aiming at his head to make him study.

"Hey at least they are comfortable to move around" Natsu wanted nothing more than to tear his clothes apart. He was currently wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. And of course he was keeping his scarf around his neck, he refused to take it off even though Rias had said it was going to be a very hot day. Then again, heat was never a trouble for him before "You're a model or something, people keep staring at us" Rias blushed a little as Natsu looked around and saw that people wearing the same uniform as him and Rias who were walking the same path as them were laughing excitedly and sneaking glance at the two of them.

"No, what made you think that?"

"Well my friend Mirajane was a model for the Sorcerer Magazine and based on what Jiji said she was our drawing card" Natsu said as he remembered about the pervert old man giggling perversely while looking at Mira's picture on the magazine "And she always received these kind of attention whenever she was going out."

"Wow, your friend must be very popular then" Rias nodded her head "come to think of it, can you tell me more about Fairy Tail?"

"It was home" Natsu said with so much pride in his voice "Fairy Tail isn't just a Guild for mage like us to join, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. We join Fairy Tail because we needed a place to call family, a place that we can protect each other. Both of us, every single member of Fairy Tail carry the wounds of a sad past but it's alright now, because we have each other. Drinking, eating, fighting and laughing with each other…" Natsu pointed at part of his arm where his guild mark was located and continue "Fairy Tail, it was our guild's name. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, our place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure"

"W-Wow… I never thought like that" Rias nodded her head, amazed. She never thought there's such a mage guild like that. In this world, mage guilds were all about magic and power but to hear such an amazing thing from Natsu she couldn't help but want to meet with these people. However she couldn't help but said "You know fairies do exist in this world right? And they don't have tail."

"I know… Levia-tan showed me"

The rest of the trip to Kuoh Academy stayed in silence as Rias didn't want to say anything that would make Natsu and her doing their usual bickering again. It was bad enough last night she had to remind him about some certain rules about not destroying things or using magic in front of everyone, especially not revealing your true existence to the Human world. It was much later when Rias decided to mention Grayfia that Natsu had said he would try his best.

Lately, Rias had heard that the news about her getting a new servant had spread around the Underworld like fire on hay, but what made her annoyed the most was that most of the rumor was about herself being unable to control her new servant. Apparently someone had thought it would be a good idea to show the Underworld that the famous Rias Gremory couldn't control her servant and letting him running around, destroy everything in his sight with her chasing behind. Not only that, somehow the information about her usual bickering with Natsu had been leaked out as well, making it impossible for her not to be looked down by the other families and households. Sure Natsu was powerful no doubt about that, but if she couldn't control him and let things gone out of hands again, she wouldn't know where to hide her face anymore.

It was bad enough whenever she met Sona, the glasses girl always flashed Rias an amused smirk. She wanted to keep Natsu's power a secret, making him her trump card in every Rating Game she would face in the future but if things continued like this she would lose the element of surprise.

As the two arrived at Kuoh Academy, Natsu looked at the building in front of him in amazement.

"Wow, this place is bigger than our old Guild's building" he said as Rias smirked.

"Let's go, I will take you to the headmaster's office" Rias said as she pushed the gasping boy inside "I know that you will be sort into second year but, just curious… how old are you?"

Natsu just scratched the back of his head in confusion, come to think of it he had never asked his old man or Jiji about his age before, but guessed that he would be about the same age as Gray plus the seven year in Tenrou Island.

"Uh… twenty five"

"WHAT?" Rias felt her mouth dropped to the ground in shock "You're kidding right? You don't look that old"

"Well, I got stuck in Tenrou Island for seven years which was being surrounded by first master's magic, Fairy Sphere" Natsu answered, trying to recall what everyone had told him about how that magic worked "It's a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. So I guess it would be eighteen years old for me then"

"That… is some very powerful magic" Rias slowly nodded her head, as far as she known stopping time was against the law of nature and there only one person she knew could do that "So you're eighteen then, still older than me."

"Yeah, I guess"

As the two walked into the school building and headed to the headmaster's office, the other students around couldn't help but wonder who was the boy walking with their idol one of the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy. The boys were looking at Natsu in jealousy, some of them even crying and throwing curses at Natsu, especially a certain perverted-trio. The girls were also wondering the same thing, though some of them were focused more on the pink haired boy as they caught Natsu's appearance and couldn't help but admit that the boy was very handsome and attractive if the muscles of his arms was anything to go by. His pink haired just made his face even cuter.

Though they all wondered whether his hair was real or dyed.

"So bored…" Natsu slammed his head on the table as he listened to the boring lecture of the person called teacher, hard enough to nearly crack the table but remembered what Rias had said if he decided not to follow her rules, he decided to hold back and not exploded right there and there.

He wished that Happy was here with him and the two of them could go out fishing like normal, but currently his Exceed friend was still missing and Sirzechs' tracking team hadn't given him any good news yet.

Then, much to his relieve the bell had gone off, saving him from this eternal boredom. The pinkette quickly used his nose to track down Rias, jumped onto the table and leaped over the group of high school girls that was approaching him, making them gasped in amazement. Natsu ran across the corridors of the school building, trying to run as slow as possible just like Rias told him to do. Thank for his sensitive nose, it didn't take much time for him to find Rias, who was talking with Kiba in front of his class.

"Oi, Risa, Kiba!" Natsu roared, making some students near them covered their ears in pain.

Rias heard the familiar voice of her chaotic Dragon Slayer and quickly turned her head to him.

"Natsu? I just asked Yuuto to come looking for you, but I guess I really don't need to do that" She put her hand on her hip and glared at the pink haired boy, who was just slightly taller than her "So I hope you behaved today, yes?"

"No trouble, no breaking table or classroom or punching the old man call teacher in the jaw" Natsu grinned as Rias face palmed while Kiba just laughed forcefully "but this place is fucking boring, can I go out and hunt some… uh stray devils now?"

"First, language" she scowled "and second, no you can't. We still did not receive any order yet"

"Well, that sucks" Natsu muttered before turning his head to Rias "so what do we have for lunch?"

"You're such a barbarian Natsu, you know?" Rias asked as she gestured her hand for him to follow "Eat, sleep, fighting, eat? Are there something else you would do?"

"Well, if Happy's here then we will go fishing" Natsu said as Rias turned her eyes to look at him.

"You…never mind that, let's go" Rias said as she lead Kiba and Natsu out of the school building and head to the headquarter of the Occult Research Club.

"From now on, you will call me Buchou, got that?" Rias announced firmly, at least this way she won't get annoy by having him saying her name wrong.

Natsu nodded his head as he ate the cake Koneko had given him, at the thanks for the fish he given her last time they met.

Rias sighed and decided to take a bath to calm herself down, slowly unbuttoned herself Rias stepped into the bathtub located at the corner of her clubroom and pulled the cover to cover her body.

At least everything had calmed down by now, Natsu looked like he could behave pretty well if he got someone he was dead afraid of as an excuse to control him. She would let thing go normal from now and waited for anything that would happen in the future.

Especially her marriage engagement with the Phenex family.

"GAH!" Natsu roared and nearly made Rias slipped her feet on the wet bathtub, a sound of a door breaking apart made Rias scowled in anger. She roughly pulled the cover to the side, without even care about the other will see her naked body to see the door of her clubroom had been broken into piece. Akeno was standing with a hand covering her smile, laughing softly. Koneko was staring at the floor while Kiba just left the room, no doubt following the destroyer.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No way, that place is so boring…I'm heading out!" Natsu shouted back after he had heard Rias' cried out with absolute frustration in her voice while running out of the old school.

"Natsu-kun wait, don't go out just like that" Kiba running closely behind calling out to his pink haired comrade but his words had gone mute to Natsu's ear.

The pink haired dragon slayer stopped in front of the school yard as he then realized he had no idea what to do. He didn't even know if there is any different place for him to play or entertain himself and if he returned now he would have listen to Rias' boring scolding. With no other choice left the pinkette decided to wander around the school.

"This is so boring…" Natsu muttered to himself. Suddenly, his exchange hearing picked up a very familiar kind of giggle and of course whispers.

"Fufu, Shizune-chan's breasts had become bigger again"

"Look at Akira-chan's assets, no doubt she is the best girl of the Kendo Club"

"You too, be quite or they will hear us. I will get into trouble with Kaichou if I got caught like this"

"What are you three doing?"

"We're peaking… who the hell are you?!"

The three infamous pervert-trio of Kuoh Academy's cried out in surprise as they turned around and saw the new transfer student sitting right behind them looking at the two with curious eyes.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the new transfer student from Hokaido" Natsu replied rapidly, he had learned that sentence to the heart last night.

"We know who you're… you're that boy who had stolen all the girls' attention this morning" The bald guy shouted with his hand pointing to Natsu.

'_Natsu Dragneel, he's in the same class at me but why do I have the feeling that I had heard his name before?'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Wait a minute guys" the glasses one said as he pushed his glasses up using his middle finger "I don't hear any the Kendo's girls talking anymore… which mean…"

The three pervert looked up and saw a group of angry high school girl holding Kendo stick in their hand, looking at them with murderous eyes thought some of them were looking at Natsu with surprise eyes.

"DIE PERVERT" The leader roared out as she held the Kendo stick over her head and brought it down to Natsu's head. But then suddenly realized he was no longer there, making her stick directly hit Motohama's face who was behind him .

"Well, this place is boring" Natsu walked away with both of his hands behind his head "What were those guys doing anyway?" he asked himself and that was enough to prove his innocence to the Kendo girls

"Of course, Natsu-sama won't be such a pervert like you three" the leader said as she gently tapped the Kendo sword to her palm "now, what to do with you three?"

As the pervert-trio being punished by the Kendo's females club Natsu walked away trying to find some things to entertain himself. Little did he know that he was being watch by Sona Sitri and her Queen, also the vice-president of the Student Council Tsubaki Shinra.

"So, that's Natsu Dragneel" Tsubaki said as she kept her eyes on the Pawn of her King's rival "What do you think Kaichou?"

"He dodged Tomoe's sword without even looking, and that movement wasn't the movement someone could gain in just a few day after turning into the devil" Sona said as she watched Natsu, who was looking at the school's gate "there's something about him that's telling me that Rias' had gotten a very powerful servant that we all should worry about, not just by his reputation in breaking things"

"Well, we better call Rias-sama" Tsubaki chuckled as she saw Natsu was trying to climb over the gate, no doubt trying to escape school.

* * *

><p>"You so awfully love this aren't you?" Rias looked at Natsu as he walked next to her, crackling madly.<p>

"I finally have the opportunity to get some fun things to do" Natsu said as he punch his fist together "no matter what this stray devil is, I will kick their ass so hard, that it will at least help to kill this boredom."

"Good to know that you're in high spirit, just make sure not to destroy anything alright" Rias said as they walked into the abandon building they had been assigned from the Duke to eliminate a Stray Devil here who had escape to her territory and luring human here to eat them.

"Blood" Natsu suddenly said as they walked closer to the building

"You sure?" Rias asked "so, it's really here"

As they walked inside the building and began to expose the place, Natsu held his hand up stopping everyone from moving. His instinct was telling him that something was approaching.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" came a low voice which was coming from below the ground

"And you smell a lot more disgusting" Natsu retorted back with a smirk

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias said firmly as she folded her arms underneath her breasts.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"The abnormal laughter echoes around everyone as Natsu's eyes stayed focus. This wasn't the laugh of a human or any creature he had seen so far.

Suddenly, a topless woman appears from the shadow as Natsu raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he heard heavy footstep coming from her direction and the next thing that appears was the body of a gigantic beast.

"Damn, you're ugly" Natsu grimaced.

The creature was holding something that looked like a spear in both of its hands and the lower body of the monster had four fat legs with sharp claws. It looked dangerous enough but it wasn't something Natsu couldn't handle.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death." Natsu's eyes turned to Rias' slightly at this "In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barked, but Buchou just laughed with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias said amused as Kiba shot forward with insane speed.

"Save some for me Kiba" Natsu called out as his hand burst in lightning but Rias suddenly held out her hand to stop him.

"Wait Natsu, it would be better to know how the Evil Piece work and the strength of your comrades." Rias smiled at him "So let's me give you a small lecture" Rias said as she turned to the battle in front of them "Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased." And as she said that Kiba's speed increase even more than before, Natsu was sure that he could be faster than Jet right now.

The monster was using its spear to attack Kiba, but due to his extremely speed, it couldn't keep up with him at all.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword was reflecting the light of the moon.

"Wow, his power look like Erza's _**Kanso?**_" Natsu said in amazement as Kiba suddenly disappeared again as the pink haired dragon slayer let out a whistle. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, both of its arms were cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight." Rias smirked and then turned to the shadow which was slowly approaching the monster "Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" the monster cried out

_**STOMP!**_

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan! However its foot didn't hit the ground at all as it wasn't able to stomp completely.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias said as the Koneko slowly lifted the foot of the monster up without so much of a trouble.

_**LIFT!**_

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly" She then jumped high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply. A heavy sound could be heard as the enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"And Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno was laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]"

"Guuuuuu…!" The monster stared at Akeno who made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno then put her hands towards the sky.

_**FLASH!**_

The next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster got electrified violently. Its entire body got burnt and smoke was coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

_**FLASH!**_

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying but even so, Akeno strike down the third lightning.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looked very scary and cold even though she was smiling. It was clear that she was enjoying the fight.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire which could help you in the future. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confessed it like if it's nothing. "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" and then continued her attacked to the monster. Natsu gritted his teeth while his hand balling into a fist, each and every single one of the monster's scream was smashing into his ear

A moment later, after Akeno calmed down, Buchou confirmed it and nodded her head then slowly approached the monster that had already lost its will to fight.

"Any last words?" Rias asked as she put her hand towards the monster.

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

She replied cruelly reply, her voice sent chill down Natsu's spine but not because of the tone she was using but the words she had said. A gigantic orb of power of destruction formed into Rias' palm as she slowly she push her hand forward to the monster

_**Catch!**_

"I think it's already enough " Rias' eyes widened in shock as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her and caught her hand in mid-air, stopping her from completely made the Vaizor disappear.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Rias asked forcefully "Let go of my hand now!"

"When you said we're gonna find this stray devil and eliminate her" Natsu said with a cold tone which surprised everyone "I had thought that we would kick her ass and then send the stray devil to some kind of prison, not killing" Natsu scowled as he gritted Rias' wrist tighter.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Rias shot back "that monster had killed people, eating them alive and shrugged it off like it was nothing. It had eaten a lot of people before coming here, women, children and maybe infants… you think we will let that pass and sent her to the prison just because of you don't agree to kill it? Listen here Natsu…" her demonic power suddenly disappeared as her other hand shot up and grabbed Natsu by his collar and looked at him deep in the eye "This isn't your world anymore and this is the new world you're living now. This is a cruel world, that monster… maybe we killed it, but we could save hundreds of lives from that act. From your words I'm sure that you never kill before, but you have to get use to it from now on because there a lot of things would never change, that monster is one of those things. Just look at it, it's begging us to kill it, stop its suffering. We're here to eliminated that and I will make sure to finish our job, without you or not"

Then everything was silent other than the heavy breathing of the monster. Natsu just stared blankly at Rias' face and the other just looked on.

Suddenly, Natsu released Rias' wrist and pushed her hand roughly off her collar and walked away.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Rias asked, glaring at the boy's back

"You and that logic of you can go to hell… oh wait, you're living in hell right?" Natsu asked with an amused tone "I quit" those two words were like a slap to the face for Rias as she just kept staring at the retreat dragon slayer. After a few seconds she could hear the sound of a door slammed closed.

"We will take care of things from here Rias" Akeno said and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder "you should follow him"

Rias didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran out of the building, in hope Natsu wouldn't go somewhere else.

"Now what to do with you?" Akeno asked as she looked at the monster with a sadistic smile "just because of the filthy things like you ours bond had been shaken, killing you right now won't be the best thing that will satisfy me right now" her hand cracked with lightning as the monster look on.

"Damn Buchou, damn everyone, damn this world, damn you Acnologia!" Natsu muttered as he sat on top of the tallest building he could find, letting the cold wind of the night slammed into his face without care.

After leaving the building, Natsu had found a place to calm down a bit as Rias' words was still lingering in his head. Sure this wasn't his words anymore, but he was never someone who enjoy killing and watch such things happen in front of him, especially that did by his friends. Jiji and Erza had always told him that every lives, no matter how small it was or how evil it could be, was still lives of living being and he have to respect them. Jiji had said before that it wasn't easy to take live from another living being and Natsu had understood it now.

That made him questioned his motive while being here… was he ready to fight Acnologia?

The pink haired dragon slayer felt someone sit down next to him, but didn't try to force them away.

"Maybe you're right Buchou" Natsu muttered as he felt her hand resting on him "maybe I'm too naive to think that we should let that monster live and sent to prison" he took a deep breath before continuing "You're right I had never taken a life before and don't think I would be ready to do it right now"

"There is nothing wrong with that Natsu" Rias said as she tightened the grip on Natsu's rough hand "It's the people they are going to harm or them, we always have to make a choice even if we know that it's hard" she leaned closer to her newest servant "you should know that we're always here with you Natsu"

Natsu didn't answer that question as he kept on staring at the night sky before him.

_**Chapter 3 End**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: So Here it's, the first chapter I written for this story.**_

_** For most of you, my fan had said in your reviews about Natsu and killing. Of course I won't let Natsu kill anyone, it would be too OOC of him and I don't like that. I like Natsu's personality and will keep it like that.**_

_** It's just that from now on, Natsu had to accept this world is different than his, where you kill or be killed. Knowing Natsu he would probably beat the crap out of his enemies other than killing them and trying his best to prevent his comrades from killing.**_

_** So, I hope you're all satisfy with this explanation.**_

_**The next chapter will be up next week, around this time ^^.**_

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Normal speech<p>

'_Natsu' _Normal thought

"_**Karyu no Hoko**_" Spells/magic/techniques

"**Dragon**" Demon/Dragons/… Speech

'_**Dragon' **_Demon/Dragons/… Thought

**The Crimson Salamander**

**Arc 2: Dragon and Nun**

**Chapter Four**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHAT IN MY BROTHER'S NAME HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?"

Natsu screamed out as he fell from his bed to the ground face first by the extremely high pitched voice. Groaning with a hand scratching the back of his head the pink haired dragon slayer tried to clear his sight from the morning's light. He blinked his black onyx eyes rapidly to clear his blurred vision but he could make out the waving crimson haired and the attractive frame belonging to Rias Gremory as she rushed back and forth picking up the stuffs lying disorderly on the ground.

"Good morning Buchou" Natsu wiped his eyes for a few times before grinning at Rias.

"Don't just good morning at me Natsu" Rias said as she picked up the mattress on the ground and began to fix the bed "I can't believe that you managed to turn this place into a dump with just one night, and I told you that you have to sleep on the bed and not the couch" Rias pointed out while glaring at him "and you're stinking, when was the last time you have taken a bath?"

"Uh…" Natsu scratched the back of his neck "I took a bath at the nearby lake last night"

"For my brother's sake you have a bathroom right there!" Rias pointed her hand to wear the bathroom was located.

"Hey, I always bath like that. Back at my old home I always jumped down to the nearby lake to wash off anything to my body" Natsu said "and everyone never complained about that before so problem solved"

"Problem solve my ass" Rias said as she picked up the vacuum cleaner and began to clean the room "I think I will go crazy if things continue like this" she muttered the last part to herself.

"Hey Rias"

"What?!"

"You have anything to eat, I'm hungry !"

"Go feed yourself"

"I ate everything last night"

"Why am I not surprised ?"

She asked mockingly then sighed tiredly, reaching for her pocket she pulled out a stack of Japanese money and threw it at Natsu.

"It's the money of this country" Rias explained "I hope my mother had explained the currency to you right?" Natsu nodded "Good, use that money and go find yourself something to eat. It should be enough for a day with how much you eat, so if you have some money left then go find something to entertain yourself. I got something to do today so you won't meet me until this afternoon"

"Aye sir!"

"Good, now get out of my sight" she swung the vacuum cleaner on the air rapidly while chasing after Natsu "and remember not to destroy anything or I will call Grayfia!" she called loudly to him as Natsu quickly ran away.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>"Baka Tou-sama, Baka Kaa-sama" Rias gritted her teeth and stomped out of the castle with heavy footstep, she couldn't believe after how much she had tried to explain to her parent they still continued the engagement between her and Riser Phenex though she had heard from her brother that the other household was pushing them.<p>

Why couldn't they try to understand me? Rias screamed inside of her head as she walked through the crowded street of the town as people stopped whatever they were doing and bowed down to the princess of Gremory Clan. She didn't like this kind of attention because she wanted to be looked as Rias Gremory, not Rias Gremory, the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful families of The Underworld.

That was one of the many reason why she decided to stay far away from home and lived at Japan. She wanted to be free, to find happiness on her own… but her family had decided to put an engagement marriage to the youngest son of the Phenex Clan, who she didn't love in the slightest and said it was best for her while in truth she knew it only best for them, using her as an excuse for uniting the two family and based on what Riser said: 'to create a powerful bloodline'

Suddenly, she felt herself bump into someone as the person fell to the ground followed by the sound of something hard hit the ground. Panicked, Rias quickly turned her head back and realized she had pumped into an old lady, who was trying to use her fallen cane stand up.

"I'm so sorry Obaa-chan" Rias quickly lowered herself down and helped the short old lady to sat up "I had been too lost in my mind and didn't look where I was going"

"Don't worry young on… oh Rias-hime sama" the old lady said in surprise as she finally looked at the person who had bumped into her "don't worry Hime-sama, I'm completely fine" Rias held the old woman's hand into her own as she slowly held her stand up.

"No, it's my fault Obaa-chan" Rias smiled "Are you injured anywhere?"

"No no Rias-hime sama, I'm a tough old woman after all" she laughed softly and looked at the crimson haired young woman "Hime-sama, you look like something is troubling you"

"You're right Obaa-chan" Rias sighed as she looked to the side then she suddenly turned back as an idea popped into her head, her face brightened "Obaa-chan, can I invite you to a cup of tea with me right now?"

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Don't worry Obaa-chan, let's go"

**A few minutes later**

Rias and the old lady sat in the small teashop with two steaming hot tea in front of them as both of them talked about the random things. Rias had come to know that this old lady was a foreigner to the her family's territory and just moved here around two weeks ago, she also known that the woman didn't have any family nor children. That thought made Rias sad a little.

"You sound sad when you bumped into me Rias-hime, you want to let it out?" The old lady asked with a kind smile "I'm a very good listener"

"Thank you Obaa-chan but you and I can't do anything about it" Rias sighed "I don't know what to do anymore. I love my family dearly, but they are doing something that keeps pushing themselves me away from them, something that I don't like because it's only good for them" she said with a sad tone while playing with the cup of hot tea in front of her, having both of her hands around the cup hoping that the hotness would ease the pain in her heart"

"You're right Rias-sama, I can't do anything to help you. But I can tell you a story, a story of an Oujo-sama just like yourself" Rias' eyes looked up "she once had a happy family, one that she's happy to have. But then her mother passed away, leaving her with her father. Unfortunately her father had changed since then, he became colder and colder to her. Then when she grew up she had ran away from home, ran away from the coldness that her father had given her, wanted to find her own freedom and gained money from her own strength."

"W-what happened to her?" Rias asked

"She found her real family, one that she had always looking for since her mother's departure" the old lady said with a warm smile "a family that cared for her, a family that looked at her not as the ojou-sama of the richest family of the country but a member of their big family, a friend"

"She was such… a lucky girl" Rias said with a warm smile but a frown then appeared on her face "So you say that I should run away and find my own happiness like her?"

"No no young one you got it wrong" The woman gently took the hot cup away and gently put both of her hands around Rias' "what I mean is that you can decide to make a decision by your own, especially if it's a very important one. There always be the people that care for you no matter how many times you thought they don't. While they might do something you don't like, but in the end your parent just wanted to do it for their daughter's sake."

A gentle smile then appeared on Rias' face as she looked at the old lady in front of her.

"Oh look at the clock, it's time to return to my home and cook some dinner" the woman said as she looked at the clock on the wall, she stood up and smiled at Rias "Thank you Rias-hime sama for letting me drinking tea with a person such as yourself. You might didn't know it yet, but there're always people seeing you as the person you wanted to be around" she smiled and slowly made her ways out of the shop using her old cane.

Rias smiled a little as she thought about the old lady's words. She had been righted again, there're people cared about her around. Akeno, her best friend, Koneko, Kiba and maybe even her arch rival Sona… Rias smiled then turned soft as she thought about a certain pink haired dragon slayer, who had brought over a new light to her life.

Rias then looked at her closed hand and suddenly felt something cold inside of it, her eyes widened a little when she slowly opened her hand only to see a light purple ice slowly growing bigger and bigger and blooming into her palm until it finally as big and real as a normal rose.

* * *

><p>"Ah~, I'm full" Natsu said happily as he walked down the street, petting his stomach a little. Though today he was going to have school, Natsu decided to ditch off it for awhile to go around exploring the town.<p>

While enjoying the trip around the city Natsu couldn't help but feel sick whenever he see a vehicle or one happened to pass him. His motion sickness look like had gotten stronger as well after getting all those Lacrimas implanted into his body, he had never felt sick like this before when he looked at them.

His worst enemies would always follow him whenever he went or the world had gotten into.

"Hawaau!" the pinked haired dragon slayer suddenly heard a small voice from behind him and then followed by the sound of something hit the ground, hard.

When Natsu turned around, there was a young girl wearing what he had recognized as nun outfit was currently lying on the ground. She was spreading her arms wide open and had her face on the ground on the ground as well. That must have really hurt, the pinkette mused to himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu approached the nun and gave her his hand so she could stand up.

"Auu~. Why do I keep on tripping over…Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Natsu nodded his head as the girl took his arms and gently being pulled up by the much stronger boy.

Suddenly the Sister's veil flew off because of the wind making her blonde hair, which was hidden underneath fell down onto her should, sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Big innocent green eyes opened wide in surprised as her veil being sent away by the wind as she turned her head to it, trying to catch her precious belonging.

A pink blur suddenly passed the blonde as she gasped in surprise as she saw the young man had just helped her got up chased after the flying veils with speed no human could hope to archive. With a jump Natsu lifted onto the air and easily caught the veil without much trouble. He landed lightly on the ground and turned back to the nun with a grinning face.

"Here you go" Natsu said as he handed the girl her veil.

"Thank you very much mister" she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkle with excitement as she gently placed the veil back on her head.

"That fall must have been really hard, are you okay?" he asked as he looked up and down, checking for any injures on her small body making the nun blush in embarrassment.

"I-I'm okay, thank you for asking" she said with a nervous tone and Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"So, what're you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

"Ah… I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head at him "I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" The nun held her hands together in front of her chest and her face saddened.

Though Natsu had gotten the language issue the first time he met Rias and the first moment of being turned into, it was not an issue anymore as he knew he can communicate freely with the other foreigner. He really didn't understand why the unique ability of devils called "Language" didn't work on him until MacGregor had casted that spell on him. Maybe it was because his world's language didn't belong here so the devil here can't understand what he had said and he couldn't understand what they were saying.

However, that ability had made English his favorite subject because he understood everything the teacher said and read some English paragraph without even knowing it and then getting some good marks to himself. For the first time in his life he was interested in a subject, Erza would be proud.

"Church? Is that some kind of giant building with these awful, chill feeling cross shape things all over the place?" Natsu asked as he crossed his finger together, he had come across one this morning and he didn't like it. It felt like he was getting near a entire army of transportation's, only he didn't feel sick but a slightly different awful feeling "I think I know where it's"

But that was an abandoned church, and also was pretty old.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

"GAH!" Natsu gritted his teeth as a massive headache hit his head, it felt far worse than being smashed across the head by a hammer belonged to Erza. He looked up a little and saw the cross on her chest and felt another negative feeling. Since he was a devil now it was one of his many weaknesses, prayer, god's name, holy water, cross… Rias had told him to stay away from the people that involved with them.

But like hell he would do that right now, there was a girl who needed help and he would never leave her alone like that just because of some stupid cross things and prayer

"A-Are you okay mister?" the nun ask nervously seeing hi in such a state.

"Do not worry, I'm fine" Natsu stood up and gave her his widest grin "Now please follow me, I will lead you to the church"

She nodded her head and slowly followed Natsu with a thankful expression to her face.

They both talk about a lot of things during the trip to the church as Natsu being the one who asked the most, and the nun was the one answered back nervously.

"Uwaaaaaah!" suddenly both them heard the cry of a boy when they were crossing a park.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" the woman next to him asked as she looked at the child. Natsu guessed it was the boy's mother and the boy had just tripped over on his feet.

Then suddenly, the Sister who was walking beside Natsu walked towards the park "Hey" she went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. Curiously Natsu decided to follow her "Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like that."

The blonde young nun patted the boy's head gently. It was clear that he didn't understand what she was saying but thank to her very kind expression he quietly stopped crying and calming down. Natsu smiled a little at this, she's such a kind person.

The Sister then put her palm where the boy had injured himself. Next moment, Natsu was in shock when a green light orb appears from the nun's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee. His eyes then focus on the boy knee and saw that the injured started to disappear.

'_Amazing_' Natsu thought to himself, he didn't think that there was a girl here with the power similar to Dragon Slayer healing magic and maybe even more powerful than Wendy because the wound had closed faster than Wendy could do. This was the power of a Sacred Gear, Natsu had heard about it from Venelana's lecture, the gifts of God to human.

The boy's mother is in shock and Natsu really couldn't blame her at all. Anyone who saw unimaginable things would have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister patted the boy's head and turned her head back to look at me. "I'm sorry. But I had to." then laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" the boy said happily as his mother pulled him away, no doubt afraid of them.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." Natsu smiled and translated back to the nun, which made her smiled happily "Also, that power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looked a little sad while she said that, even though she's smiling. Natsu could recognize this expression everywhere because he had seen it millions times before. Every single members of Fairy Tail wore the same expression the first moment they come to the guild.

She had a dark past following behind her.

Then, the familiar chill feeling returned to his body and sweats were coming out of entire of his body. They had arrived at the church, Rias would skin him alive if she came to know that he had gone anywhere near a place like this. This is the territory of their enemies.

Well, screw her and those stupid laws then.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." The blonde nun showed a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she had.

"Then I'll be on my way." Natsu said with his usual bright expression, waving his hand at her and then turned around

"Please wait!" the girl suddenly cried out making Natsu stop in his steps.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Natsu grinned, walking into that church would be walking into a vehicle and that would be the last place he would want to come into.

"…But that's…" The nun looked troubled. She probably wanted to make Natsu some tea to show her gratitude.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Everyone around here me calls me Natsu or Dragon Lord" Natsu laughed dramatically as the nun looked confused "anyway you can call me anything you want. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Natsu-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bowed her head down and smiled softly

Then he left the place after waving both of his hands towards her. Natsu could see that she had watched him until he had got out of her sight. She reminded him of Wendy but not as shy as the Sky Dragon Slayer used to be.

* * *

><p>"YES, MY FIRST MISSION! LET'S GO HAPPY!" Natsu cheered out loudly as he took the request Rias had carefully written down to him, which he had told her to do if she wanted him to do client's request and missions alike, telling her this was how his mages of his world took their mission.<p>

"Firstly Natsu, Happy isn't here and we are still searching for him" Rias said as she pinched his cheeks "and secondly, keep your damn voice down!" she shouted into his ear. His sensitive hearing only made Rias' scream worse.

"Ouch!" he cried out and tried to pull away from Rias "let's go off me"

"Ara ara ufufu…" Akeno giggled as she walked closer holding a small bag in her hand "You two are quiet energetic today, did something happen?"

"Not really Akeno" Rias released Natsu's cheeks and looked at the bag in her Queen's hand "Akeno, what're you having there ?"

"Oh, I'm intended to give these to Natsu-kun right now" hearing his name Natsu's head picked up as he smelt the delicious scent of cookies "since I heard that Natsu-kun is hungry all the time, I made some cookies for him to eat while on the job"

"Really?" Natsu asked as he took the bag from Akeno's hand "thanks a lot Akeno-chan"

"Now it's Akeno-chan" Rias folded her arms underneath her breasts as she glared at Natsu before turning her eyes to her sadistic queen "and since when did you have such a caring side in you?"

"Ufufufu…Since I met Natsu-kun" Akeno said as Natsu took a cookies and put it in his mouth.

"Wow, it's really good. Your cookies are delicious Akeno-chan" Natsu grinned and put the bag in his pocket, saving some for later "wow, it's indeed the best cookies I ever eaten so far"

"Ara, is that so…I'm so happy" Akeno's cheeks blushed slightly as she put her hand on her cheeks "if you want, I can always make more. Just ask okay?"

"Alright" Natsu grinned.

"Okay you two stop the lovey dovey over here" Natsu heard Rias's voice from behind him and then found himself being pushed forward to the magical seal. "Now, get into the seal so I can teleport you to the client's location."

"And I don't have to work or use any kind transportation?" Natsu face lifted up like he had just won the biggest prize in the world or just became S-class mage "Awesome!"

"Transportation? What's wrong with them? You don't like them?" Rias asked, confused. Come to think of it whenever she took him out of Gremory Residence and went exposing the town near them, he had suggested they should travel by foot and get away from transportation or any vehicles out there as far as possible. She didn't think about it much because she thought he wanted to take his time look at the new world, but now, something was telling her that Natsu got something involved with transportation.

"Nothing haha, nothing" Rias looked at the pink haired boy as he laughed nervously. Yes. Something really off about this and she definitely find out later.

"Anyway, remember not to destroy anything" Rias said with a firm tone "remember, this is just a simple job so you don't have to kick anyone or throw them across the street or smashed into several houses" everyone, save for Koneko sweat dropped at her imagination. However when you were living with a mage of Fairy Tail, especially the pink haired one, you had to get the wildest imagination to predict everything that could possibly happen.

"Alright, geez why so hard… it's never been an issue back home" Natsu said to himself as he stepped onto the crimson magic circle of the Gremory Household "See you guys later" he waved his hand to them and grinned as the magic circle underneath him glowed.

In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of a very normal looking house. Natsu couldn't contain his excitement because this was the first time he was doing a devil mission. It didn't involve anything like eating children or summoning money from thin air and then later take the client's soul at the price like Mira's night story he heard when he was young.

When Natsu decided to knock the door he suddenly realized that it wasn't locked at all, an uneasy feeling spread through his body as his instinct was screaming at him. Slowly Natsu opened the door and looked inside and saw that there were no lights in the hallway. There was a staircase that led to the second floor, but there were no lights on.

However, there was only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it was very faint. Natsu inhaled a little and immediately caught the scent of something dead inside of this place.

Yeah, so much for his first mission.

Without taking off his shoes Natsu walked inside of the house with his mind kept scanning the house, ready for anything or anyone decided to attack him or trying to have a sneak attack. Natsu looked into the room from the door that was slightly opened and caught the familiar smell of candles, which was the source of light inside of said room

"Hello" Natsu decided to speak but there was no reply and then, he decided to enter the room

It was a living room and there was a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looked just like an ordinary living room. However right at the moment he stepped into it, the disgusting smell of dead stormed into his nose, which he as quickly as possible, covered his nose using the scarf Igneel gave him. He turned his eyes to look at the wall and saw there was a corpse nailed to the wall from upside down.

It was a human, and the corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet was coming out from the wounds.

"Ugh, whoever did this…is going to be dead meat when I get my hand on them" Natsu scowled, this type of killing was unimaginable for him, to kill a human like that. The corpse was attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down and there were big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso "maybe a psycho" Natsu muttered as he looked at the corpse, no one in their right mind would ever kill someone and make the corpse like that. There also was a lot of blood as well, a whole puddle of blood was on the ground right underneath the corpse.

Natsu looked at the wall and saw something written on it

"Let's see… um" Natsu smirked and spun around with his leg out in a roundhouse kick, his feet connected into someone's face as he could clearly heard the cracking sound of bones. The one who he had just kicked, had been sent flying to the wall right next to him, smashing his body into it and breaking down a great deal of brick as well "Don't ever sneak on me, loser" Natsu declared proudly as the 'loser' tried to get up on his feet, he could hear a growling sound from him. Look like someone was not happy.

"H-How?" From the voice, it was clearly a male and he was pretty young as well. He was wearing a priest costume with white haired and looked pretty handsome, if not for the slightly slacking jaw. Natsu had tried to hold back at that kick as he didn't want to use his full strength and accidentally kill anyone, but it was still enough to break jaw and send people flying.

"Well, let's just say that I could smell you from a mile away" Natsu grinned "going around with weapon full of the smell of blood like that? I advices you to wash them next time freak plus, you're stink" Natsu's face then turned serious and punched his fist together, the wind began to pick up around the house "now answer me why did you kill this man?"

Rias always reminded him that to never get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They were his biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate the devil because their powers were supported by the prayer of God.

Well, only for them. He was Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail and a dragon slayer who had faced worse enemy than just a mere killer who happened to pray to God every time they did something.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" suddenly, despite his bloody nose the priest started to sing.

This guy must be really crazy if he could sing normally with a jaw like that, Natsu thought to himself

"Okaaay, well…" Natsu looked at him, dumbfounded "What's your name then?"

"My name is Freed Zelzan" Natsu raised an eyebrow at this, this guy had the same name at Freed Justine but it was clear that they were to different person "I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. You might have a lucky shot but it won't change anything that I'm more superior and stronger than you. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

"Your voice is damn annoying me, you know that?" Natsu scowled "You're the one who killed him didn't you?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." he then laughed "Huh? Are you shocked? Why aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"Well first, I don't think I had met anyone as crazy as you" Natsu said "and from what Venelana told me, aren't you only supposed to kill Devils and not humans?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" Then Freed pulled out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. And then the sword that only had a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber from the movie he had seen from Rias' room… Gundam or something.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

_**SWIFT!**_

The priest came sprinting towards Natsu as the pink haired boy only stood still, his face cracked into a sadistic grin at the thought that the pinkette had been stunted by his sudden speed. As quick as possible Freed slashed his blade at Natsu's head, what he didn't see coming was a hand that shot out.

_**Caught!**_

The priest's eyes widened in shock as Natsu easily caught his arm by the wrist. Freed tried to shrug Natsu's hand off but found himself unable to move an inch of his arm.

"Like I said, your voice is so damn annoying" Natsu muttered and pulled the priest to him, making Freed gasped out from the sudden force. When he was near enough Natsu brought his hand up and punched him on the face upside down, making him slammed into the floor hard enough to form crater.

"GAH!" The priest screamed out as his back hit the ground hard, his nose had been broken and teeth had been sent flying "HOW DARE YOU!" he brought his gun up and pointed it at Natsu and shoot the first round of bullets. Natsu didn't need to be told to know that these bullets were dangerous to his body. Using his reflex and instinct, the pink haired dragon slayer easily avoid all the bullet even they had been shot from close range.

When he heard the sound of Freed's gun was out of bullet, he stood straight up and pulled Freed up by the collar and glared into the priest's eyes.

"Bisca can shoot way better then you, freak" Natsu said and once again punched the priest, this time right in his stomach and sent him flying away to the wall behind.

"Guaaaah!"

Natsu walked to the fallen priest, who was barely unconscious with blood covered his face. Natsu picked him up again

"Now I should take you back to Buchou so she can do something about you… or you want to have another punch in the face?"

"You…damn devil…" Freed manage to say out "I… will… fucking kill you…."

"Another punch then" this time, Natsu decided not to hold back and put this guy to sleep. His fist soon cracked with electricity, ready to punch the light out this guy for what he had done. The pink haired dragon slayer held his hand up and then brought it down, ready to shout out the name of this technique.

"Please stop!" Then suddenly, the voice of a familiar girl made Natsu's fist stop right in front of Freed's face.

Natsu then looked at that direction as Freed's head slowly turned into that direction as well. There they both saw the long golden blond haired belong to a young woman not older than Natsu himself wearing a nun outfit.

"Asia?" Natsu managed to say out, what's she doing here?

"Well… if it isn't my… assistant, Asia-chan." Freed coughed and then grinned evilly "What happened? Did… you finish… putting the… barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia then screamed out after seeing the corpse that was nailed to the wall, frightened.

"Thank you for… the adorable…. scream! Oh yeah, this is your…. first time seeing a corpse…. like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look ca…carefully. We have the humans… that are entranced… by a Devil die like this."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and slammed him on the wall "You're scaring her, don't you see that she is scared because what you have done?!"

"…N-No…" Asia immediately recognized that voice, which belonged to the kind pink haired boy who had helped her this morning.

"…Father Freed… that person…. Natsu-san?" Asia looked at Natsu directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit… here is… a Devil. Hahaha, what are… you misunderstanding?" Freed roared out in laughter.

"—! Natsu-san is a…Devil…?" She was to be really shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What… what? You guys know… each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the… forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " now Natsu really wanted to kill this guy, his voice was so damn annoying. For the first time in his life he had found someone way more annoying than Gray, and he was in a whole different level than the stripper as well.

"Look Asia, I know that I'm devil" Natsu said as he turned back to her and let Freed fell to the ground "but it won't stop us from becoming friend and getting to know each other. I don't care what's going on between these…heavenly side and underworld side but…" Natsu then looked at Asia and grinned "but we're friend now, and friend don't fight with each other"

Erza always said that same thing whenever he and Gray fought, now he could understand why the red head had said that to them.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Freed roared out in laughter and without even looking, Natsu slammed his shoe into Freed's already broken nose, silent him for a few moment.

As Natsu slowly walked up to Asia with a smile, he heard the clicking sound and barely had time to react as a bullet was shot into his hand. The pinkette gritted his teeth in pain as the bullet hurt more than anything he had ever felt. Then followed another bullet to his left legs and then an entire sword impaled his right leg. Cried out in pain Natsu fell to the ground.

Why had he loosen his guard like that, Gray would laughed his ass off he knew about this.

Freed stood up with shaky legs and slowly made his way to Natsu and then roughly pulled the sword out of his legs. He could feel the pain of his flesh being hurt by light sword and bullets.

"You… had hurt me… so I will take away your chance of a quick death" Freed grinned and reloaded his gun "now, I will make your death as painful as possible"

'_In your dreams asshole'_ Natsu thought in his head and lift his feet on lightning.

However before both devil and priest could do anything, Asia stepped right in front of Freed and spread her arms wide opened. She put on the bravest face possible and looked at Freed with determine eyes.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." Natsu became speechless after hearing her words. She was protecting him.

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" Asia said with a confident voice.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now had an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Natsu-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" She had seen the corpse, and she found out that Natsu a Devil. She was shocked. But she wouldn't back down right now, not because of her belief in God, but because Natsu who had been so kind to her had said they could be friend.

She never had friend before.

_**BAKI!**_

"Kyaa!" Freed hit Asia to the side with his gun and she fell to the ground holding her face, tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Asia!" Natsu cried out and mustered his strength, he stood up and quickly made his way to her.

There was a bruise mark on her face. Natsu gritted his teeth and put his palmed on her cheeks, using his sky dragon slayer magic to make the pain and bruise to disappear. His hand glowed softly in blue light, making Asia widened her eyes at the similarity of his magic and her power.

"Natsu-san, this power…"

"It's my magic, _**Ten no Metsuryu Mahou**_" Natsu grinned making Asia's cheek reddened slightly at the comfortable feeling spread through her body as well as the bruise slowly disappeared. The air around Natsu wasn't good so he couldn't heal her faster, but this was enough for a small bruise "You will pay for hurting my friend, asshole!" Natsu glared at Freed.

" Oh, I'm so scared" he said mockingly "…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you Asia-tan. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill you as well pink-kun"

Now that really pissed Natsu off as the priest had insulted his hair's color

"Stay right here" Natsu gently said to Asia and stood up, though the pain was still there most of his wound had closed us thank to his healing factor "Now, c'mon… Bring it and I will so you what happen when you mess with me and my friend" Natsu then grinned and thrust his hand forward, doing his favorite stand before fighting.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

"Like I care about that freak!"

The priest jumps up high as Natsu took a deep breath and decided which roar he should use on Freed, the bastard would be blown high on the sky before he had know it.

Then suddenly the floor glows in a Crimson color.

"What is this?" The priest became suspicious. The crimson light started to form a shape and appeared to be a magic-circle.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household.

_**FLASH!**_

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines then the familiar devils Natsu had gotten the pleasure to now appear.

"Natsu-kun, we have come to rescue you." Kiba smiled at Natsu.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno said as she looked around the house

"…Priest." Was what Koneko said

"Yahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashed his sword toward the group but Natsu suddenly appeared in front of them and caught the priest wrist once again.

"Well for your guys information I got everything undercontrol over here" Natsu said as he took the sword from the priest, engulfed his fist in lightning and punched his face hard "_**Rairyu No Tekken**_" Natsu roared as the priest flew into the wall, once again breaking it. Natsu took the sword in his hand and threw it at the priest, but miss on purpose as the sword impaled into the wall right next to him just a millimeter away from his head.

Suddenly someone hand appeared and pulled him by the ear, hard enough to make him cried out in pain

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" He heard Rias scolding sound as she turned to the priest "so sorry, he's one of us"

Though it looked like the priest was unable to say anything, the electricity from Natsu's magic had paralyzed him to the core.

Natsu turned towards his mistress and saw that her eyes had soften.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Rias said with apologizing tone to him, narrowing her eyes after seeing the blood on his clothes "Natsu, Did you get wounded?" she asked with a shock voice

"Ah, don't worry, I'm fine…see?" Natsu said as he pulled his sleeves up, revealing his arm to show her the slowly closing wound. His healing factor had gotten way faster than before and he was thankful for that because it's mean that he could fight as long as he wanted to without worry much about blood lost or serious wound. Sure it was still hurt like hell because of the effect of holy weapon but the wound had disappeared and it was a good thing.

"No you're not" Rias scowled as him and quickly used a healing spell to speed up the healing "next time you going to fight someone, please call us. If you don't be careful then your action would serious cause a war to happen, understood?" Rias' voice turned serious as she flicked her eyes slightly to the unconscious form of the stray priest Freed. While she believed that Natsu could handle and protect himself way better than anyone in her peerage could do for him, he was still extremely reckless and that recklessness of him could get him hurt in the end and losing one of her family would be the last thing she would want.

"Alright alright, geez, you're so hard sometime" Natsu held out both of his hand in defense then turned his attention the quiet blonde nun who had made herself as small as possible at the corner of the room.

However before he could make a step toward her Rias had caught his wrist as if she had known exactly what he wanted to do.

"No Natsu" Rias said firmly "We're not taking her with us"

"Why not?"

"She's a nun" Rias said matter of factly "and I won't let you take a nun back with you"

"Here we go again" Natsu scowled as he glared at Rias making the crimson haired heiress flinched. He was using the same look he had given everyone when she was about to kill that stray devil "What with these… enemies can't co exist with each other. If I remembered correctly the war had stopped for more than 200 years already and you're telling me that we're not helping Asia just because she's a nun?" Natsu's hand balled into a fist and then looked at the symbol of Fairy Tail on his arm "A mage of Fairy Tail never abandon their family no matter what happen. Asia is my family now and I will do everything to protect her". Rias and her peerage, especially Asia all widened their eyes at his speech and the determine look on his face. The nun didn't know what to say rather than sobbing quietly. No one had ever stood up for her like Natsu did, and never showed such passionate feeling for her like him.

"Hey, what're you crying for?" Asia looked up with teary eyes as she looked at the grinning face of Natsu Dragneel "Come with me, hanging around with people like him won't be good for your health".

"But…" Asia tried to refuse, it was clear that the devils behind Natsu didn't share the same idea at him but before she could continue, Akeno had spoken up

"Buchou, it's look like the Fallen Angels are heading to towards this house" Akeno said as everyone sans Koneko widened their eyes "we should go now"

"Natsu let's go, there no time left" Rias quickly turned her eyes at Natsu.

"Let's go Asia" Natsu gently caught Asia's wrist and pulled her to the other but Rias had stopped him

"No Natsu, the teleporting spell can only transport Devil" Rias looked at Asia "She's human so she can use it"

"Are you saying that we will leave her here?!" Natsu roared. Things were getting worse and worse for him, he couldn't understand what Rias was thinking as everything was so different "Like hell I will do that, if she can't teleport then we wil…" he suddenly felt a light tug at his scarf, he turned his eyes to behind him and saw Asia was holding the sleeves of his scarf.

"Go with everyone Natsu-san, I will be fine" Asia smiled warmly at him.

Natsu grabbed his pink lock in frustration as he flicked his eyes back and forth between Rias and Asia. He hated to think and made difficult decision like this, why can everything be much simpler?

"Fine!" Natsu scowled and then much to everyone's surprise, he slowly undid his scarf and put it around Asia "But take this Asia, this scarf is the gift of my father and it had protected me before. I'm sure it will protect you as well" he grinned at her "I will find you later for the scarf, please keep it safe for me okay?"

Rias looked between Asia, who nodded her head with a beautiful smile and Natsu while she couldn't believe what was going on. The scarf which was so important to Natsu that he could destroy her whole room to look for it and if she remembered correctly the crimson heiress had never seen him without it, his most precious treasure was being given to an unknown girl who was clearly from their enemy's side.

For some unknown reason she didn't like it one bit.

"Let's go Natsu-kun" Akeno said as she went to prepare the magic circle.

"Take care Asia" Natsu took a few step back to stand with everyone, still keeping his eyes on Asia.

The blond nun nodded her head in understanding and in a flash of red, the group in front of her had disappeared.

Unconsciously Asia snuggled her face deeper into Natsu's scarf, feeling the warmness it was giving her, the same feeling she always got when Natsu was around.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: the next chapter of The Crimson Salamander ended here everyone.<strong>_

_** Like it? Love it? Hate it? please tell me ^^ (Hope you like it)**_

_** Please Read and Review ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu" Normal speech

_'Natsu'_ Normal thought

_**"Karyu no Hoko"** _Spells/magic/techniques

**"Dragon"** Demon/Dragons/… Speech

'**_Dragon'_** Demon/Dragons/… Thought

_**The Crimson Salamander**_

_**Arc 2: Dragon and Nun**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"GAH! LET ME GO DAMMIT!"

Rias slowly closed the door of her room and put on a silent spell so that she could keep her Pawn's voice in the room with him, who was being tied up by a magical indestructible rope. Grayfia was standing next to Rias with her usual stoic expression but it was clear that she wasn't very pleased at all. She had been ordered directly from Sirzechs to come here and helped Rias restrain Natsu, who apparently was going to do something stupid if he didn't have the person he feared the most to stop him.

And that was what made her unhappy the most, being pulled out from the middle of her job and come here to become babysitter.

"So please watch him for me Grayfia" Rias said gratefully to the white haired maid. Only the woman in front of her could do such thing like control Natsu Dragneel. She couldn't let him go to the human world because as soon as he put his foot on the ground, he would go and find Asia Argento and could involve in a fight, which she had the feeling going to happen in the future with Fallen Angels and their Stray Exorcists.

"Of course Rias-sama, please leave everything to me" Grayfia nodded her head and returned to her spot in front of the door. Rias sighed in relief before turning around and heading to the school, she still had her school and didn't want to skip it like a certain pink haired boy.

Grayfia waited patiently for Rias to disappear, she casted her eyes from left to right to see if anyone was here. When she realized that she was the only one at this corridor her stoic face disappeared and was replaced with the most unpleased expression she could get.

"That idiot" she scowled while cracking her knuckles and then turned around and opened the door, a creepy silver aura around her body.

Just as she has expected, Natsu Dragneel was struggling with the rope around his body on Rias' bed, most of the room had been destroyed probably because he had done everything imaginable to break that rope.

"Grayfia, can you untie this thing for me?" Natsu stopped struggling and looked up when he heard the sound of the door being closed.

"No" she said firmly and coldly making Natsu flinched "Rias-sama told me to make you stay, then I will make you stay" the temperature of the room slowly dropped at an unimaginable pace "even if I had to freeze you here and throw you into the deepest part of hell to make sure you can't go to the human world to meet that nun"

"Enough with these stuffs of devils, nun, and exorcists… whatever I'm out of here" Natsu cried out as his body cracked with electricity until his whole body was covered in lightning. Grayfia's eyes widened a little because the power of his magic had gotten stronger than the last time they had spared.

At this rate the rope wouldn't be able to withstand his magical power for long and was going to break soon.

Acting quickly Grayfia summoned her power and created an ice cage around the bed, making sure to put some extra magic power into it to make sure that Natsu wouldn't be able to get out if he wanted to. Sure enough, the magical energy around the rope disappeared; showing that Natsu's strength was enough to pull it apart. The pink haired Dragon slayer got up to his feet and punched the cage with all his strength, much to his shock and amazement; he didn't even land a scratch on it.

"Let me go, I need to take my scarf back and save Asia" he grabbed the ice column in both of his hand and glared dagger at Grayfia, thought his glare didn't have any effect on the strongest queen.

"Why do you care so much about that nun anyway?" Grayfia asked "As far as I know you barely know her. Is it because of your scarf? If you want I can go to that church and take it back for you, no problem" she asked without the usual tone of her maid's personality "but you, you're a Devil not to mention the servant of Rias Gremory while she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means; making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, they would also have to fight in the battle that no one wants to."

"It's not because of the scarf, it's Asia" Natsu said "she's a good person and I don't care if she's a nun or exorcist, I don't care if she's my enemy. All I care about is that she's lonely" Natsu said as he looked away from Grayfia and remembered the look in Asia's eyes "I can see all of that in her eyes, it's the same eyes that I had, all of us had a long time ago. She doesn't have any friend or family." He gritted his teeth and clenched his hand tightly, his magical power raised again but this time it was at a whole new different level "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail Mages!" Natsu cried out and jumped back onto the bed then he focused his magical energy into his fist. Natsu cocked his right arm back as lightning bolts appeared around his fist, cracking madly around him "I want to save Asia, to help her and save her from that loneliness so don't stand on my way Grayfia...Rairyu no Houken" Natsu screamed out the name of his technique and punched forward with all his strength, a yellow magic circle appeared in front of him and released a lightning blast in the shape of a fist. The blast made contact with the ice cage creating a powerful explosion that knocked down most of the object in Rias' room, though Grayfia was standing still looking at the pink haired boy in front of her.

The cage had been destroyed.

"You want to fight next or what?" Natsu asked with a determined look on his face "I will fight you if you intend to stop…"

"Just go" Grayfia sighed and cut him off "No wonder why no one seems to be able to control you" she said "but I will warn you, do not engaged the Fallen Angels in anyway. It would only bring Sirzechs-sama problems afterward."

"Alright, thank you Grayfia!" he grinned toothily at the maid, wrapping his hand around her in a bear hug making the maid widened her eyes in shock. He quickly let her go and put his hands on her shoulder "I will remember to buy you a fish later" and ran out of the room.

"Idiot" Grayfia said as she looked around Rias' room, once again it had become a huge mess because the dragon slyer named Natsu Dragneel. A small smile appeared on her face as.

She had to admit though, the young man was really cute and he had one hell of a body.

The maid soon began to pick up the destroyed object around the room as she wanted to clean this place as soon as possible when suddenly she heard Natsu's footstep.

"Oi Grayfia, how do I return to the human world?"

Yep, he was still an idiot.

* * *

><p>Natsu was running as fast as he could and as controlled as he could so that the people who happened to see him run wouldn't get the idea that he wasn't human. He was heading straight to the church he had lead Asia to a few days ago, already prepared for the upcoming fight with the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists if they decided not to let him take Asia away.<p>

Of course not after he had made sure Rias and the other were still at school, just a few days with them and Natsu has decided that he should do things on his own for now. So much of Rias as his mistress and the other at his nakama…

When the pink haired dragon slayer crossed the park, his nose suddenly caught the familiar scent of Asia. Widening his eyes a little, Natsu quickly picked up his speed and followed the scent of the nun.

Soon enough, his face morphed into a huge grin as he saw her sitting alone on the bench, with his scarf around her neck.

"ASIA!" Natsu shouted out, making the nun's head perk up.

"Natsu-san?"

"…Auu." Asia looked at the menu in her hand, looking very confused as she didn't know what to order. The blonde had never seen or heard about such food like this before. Natsu was waiting next to her with his scarf returned back around his neck.

"W-What would you like to order…?" The employee asked in nervousness, she didn't know how to handle this situation. It was lunchtime and Natsu had taken Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district, which had become one of his most favorite places around here.

The foods were all cheap and delicious, he could live here forever. However he couldn't believe that Asia had never came to this kind of place before and she was having a hard time choosing her meal. Even a normal person could understand how order a meal work.

Natsu had offered his help, but she only replied proudly.

"It's fine, I will manage it somehow".

And so, he had been watching her the whole time… and the fact that she didn't know how to speak Japanese seem to make things more difficult to the nun.

"She will have the same order as me." He didn't feel hungry much. Mainly because he had eaten a lot last night so he only ordered four extra large burger, three hot dog and a drink.

"Okay." The employee took the order and walked away.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…" Asia said in shock.

"I got the same problem like you when I got here" Natsu said making Asia looked at him in confusion "first you need to get used to Japanese then you can order whatever you want" Natsu encouraged Asia, who was feeling down while both of them head toward an empty table. Most of the male customers were looking at Asia with a small blush on their face.

They sat opposite from each other. The food soon arrived and he quickly dug into his food like there were no tomorrow but Asia was taking a really good look at the hamburger and wasn't eating at all. Rather, she was wondering how to eat those delicious looking food.

"You don't like them?" Natsu gulped down a mouth full of food and asked. He could see that she liked the burger but didn't know how to eat it so he stood up and picked up the burger and showed it to her while grinning "Here, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" Natsu nodded his head as Asia gently took the food from him

"Try it"

"Y-Yes." Asia nodded her head before took a small bite of the burger and started eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"Of course, it has become one of my favorite" Natsu grinned at Asia, whose eyes was shining with excitement "Wait a minute here you never ate a burger before?" Natsu asked a little surprise, from what he had heard when he first got here and didn't know what to order burger was one of the most popular foods around the world. From young to old everyone knew about this food, it was so surprise to see someone who didn't know it.

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

"Damn" Natsu scratched the back of his head "Unless they had a whole table prepared for ten people with those things or else I think I can't survive a day" Natsu chuckled at the thought "so eat up, you should try these things more often. No wonder why you're so small"

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." Asia started eating it deliciously.

Natsu thought about the conversation they had had when they were getting to this restaurant. He was relief when Asia said that the exorcists didn't do anything to her as long as she used her power to cure Freed, which Natsu hadn't seem to be pleased about it one bit. When he had asked why she was out there, Asia said she had time off, but to him it seemed like she was running away from something.

The moment Asia saw Natsu, he could see the relief in her eyes.

After finishing lunch they both returned at the park and sat together, enjoying each other company.

"So Asia, that power of you…" Natsu decided to break the client between them "…is it a Sacred Gear?" he still didn't understand much about Sacred Gear but he understood the only way for normal human to have such amazing power like Asia was through Sacred Gear.

"Yes Natsu-san, my Sacred Gear's name is Twilight Healing" she looked down at her hand "It had the power to cure the wound of every living being" Asia muttered the last part quietly thought Natsu could hear her thank to his exchange hearing. Then her face brightened up "Natsu-san, your power is very amazing as well. I had seen some Exorcist perform magic in my life but neither of them gave the feeling like you did"

"Thanks, I guess" Natsu grinned "but why did you say 'living being' with such a sad face? You can cure Angel, human… even Devils like me right? Then why you're so sad about that?" he asked.

She put on a complicated expression at his question, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear fells from her eyes and more tears started flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry and Natsu began to panic.

"Hey hey Asia it's alright" Natsu said quickly, he always hate it when his friend cried in front of him "I'm so sorry for asking question like that"

"N-no, it's alright Natsu-san" Asia wiped the tear of the corner of her eyes and then looked up at him and began to tell Natsu about a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

As Natsu listened to the story, he couldn't help but gritted his hand in anger, so much that hit nails was cutting into his flesh and drawing blood from it. These people, how could they do it to a girl like Asia who had done nothing other than showing her kindness to a devil who was injured.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia wiped her eyes as more tears were falling down her eyes while laughing softly "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it" As if she was talking to herself Asia looked up and stared at the sky above her "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" Asia trailed off as she looked at Natsu, then she saw blood was dripping down from his hand and gasped in shock "Natsu-san, your hands" Asia quickly took it and used her power, a green light appeared around it and the wound where his nails had caused slowly healed up.

"Asia" Natsu called out her name and looked at her "If you want friend, then we will became… no, we're a family now and family protect each other" Asia widened her eyes in shock "I will protect you Asia, come with me and I will ask Buchou to accept you in her family as well. And if she disagree then I will beat some sense into her" Natsu grinned "You don't have to be alone in this world. If you want to go shopping then I will go with you, if you want to talk then I will talk whole day and if you want to buy flower then I will by a whole lot for you. You can ask me everything and I will show you that we're more than a friend, we're a family alright"

Asia's face then broke out in a beautiful smile and nodded her head; she was touched by his words. Everything was going to be alright now, she didn't care about that incident anymore, and she wouldn't care about how painful that past was.

All she cared about was staying at Natsu's side, forever.

"It's impossible." A voice, which rejected all that thought, a voice that made all the word died in Asia's throat, belonged to the girl, she was familiar with.

Natsu sprung around faster and already in a fighting stance than the new comer's eyes could follow, but nonetheless kept the confident smirk on their face.

"…Raynare-sama…" Asia muttered in shock as seeing the young black haired woman in front of her.

Raynare casted her eyes from Asia to Natsu Dragneel, who was the one that had beaten Freed to the bloody mess, Asia had mentioned last night. To tell the truth he didn't look much to her rather than having an odd looking colored hair and a scarf around his neck in a hot day.

Natsu's nose picked up a familiar scent coming from the girl, and he sure he known, who has nearly the same scent at her.

Akeno

"Who're you…and what do you want?" Natsu asked with a glare. He could feel it and didn't need to use his nose to know that he was being surrounded by a lot of enemies.

One of them was Freed, he could smell the bastard's disgusting scent from even here. There were three other magical signatures like the woman named Raynare in front of him as well.

They were here for Asia and like hell he going to let that happen.

But he would play their game for now.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." She stared at Natsu as if she was looking at something very disgusting "That girl. Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replied back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare then approached them. Asia hid behind Natsu while her body was shaking with fear.

Natsu held out his hand protectively in front of her, his eyes then turned serious and dared Raynare to take another step.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?" he asked

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" and the gathered light in her hand which made Natsu's widened his eyes. Getting hit by that spear would be very nasty.

"Asia listen to me" Natsu said with a small voice so that only Asia could hear him "No matter what happen, stay close to me. Things are going to get really ugly around here."

Asia looked at Natsu and then nodded her head; she would try to stay with Natsu as close as possible.

Natsu felt the signatures around him began to stir, if they decided to attack right now, then they would probably do it right now.

Raynare, without a second thought threw the spear at Natsu, who looked up with a bloodthirsty grin.

"I'm all fired up!"

At Kuoh Academy, ten minutes ago

It was break time at Kuoh Academy; as usual Rias was sitting with her best friend Akeno Himejima at her usual bench at the school yard eating their lunch with Koneko and Kiba also having lunch not far away from them.

The students all around the school was looking at their idols with adoration. While the girls were looking at Kiba with hearts in their eyes and also a lot of love for Rias and Akeno as well, the boy was looking at the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy with lust filled gaze. It had become particularly normal for them to receive these kinds of stare everyday and got use to it a long time ago.

"You seem trouble Buchou" Akeno said as she looking at Rias, who had been spacing out most of the day.

"I wonder what Natsu's doing right now?" Rias sighed "I shouldn't be too hard with him but he didn't gave me any choice" Rias put down her uneaten food down "mage of Fairy Tail this, mage of Fairy tail that... why can't he understand that this is a different world than his?"

"I don't know about you Buchou" Akeno giggled slightly "but to me, Fairy Tail seems like a wonderful place"

"Yeah, I have to agree with that too" a small smile appeared upon her lips "If I could I want to meet them someday, to get to know the people that grown up with my pawn and to see… Fiore looks like"

"I doubt that there're anyone like Natsu there" Both of them chuckled at the thought that. Imagine every single member of Fairy tail was as hard head and as destructive as he was.

But one thing for sure, they definitely share the same passion for their comrade and their family.

"Oh by the way Akeno" Rias said and reached into her bag to make sure no one she what she was doing. The crimson haired young woman clicked her fingers and a magical seal appeared, in a blink of an eye an icy rose appeared on her hand. Gently Rias took the rose out of the bag and gave it to Akeno "What do you think about this rose?"

Akeno took the rose in her hand and could feel the coldness from it, but nonetheless it was a very well made rose and the spell used to create it, while simple could tell that the user had a very well mind. She doubt even Grayfia who was one of the most talent devil with ice magic could create something look so much like the original one like this. The flower, the leafs, the thorns and the curve… it was so real

"Well Buchou, if you're practicing ice magic then you're doing a very good job at it" Akeno commented, admiring the rose.

"No, it's was given to me from an old lady I met," Rias paused for a moment before continuing "four days ago"

"Four days?" Akeno asked in surprise "Buchou you put this in a refrigerator or something"

"No Akeno, it looks exactly the same since four days ago. The branch had been melt a little when I put it near the fire but other than that, the rose still looks exactly the same" Rias said "I think I'm going to ask Natsu about this later. I had the feeling Natsu, Happy and the black dragon Aconogolia weren't the only one who arrived here"

Akeno opened her mouth to reply, but a shout of surprise from a student caught their attention as more and more students was shouting and pointing their hand at the same direction. Both three members of Rias' peerage and also their King looked up and widened their eyes in shock.

A massive pillar of yellow magical energy that was cracking with electricity followed by an about same size tornado were wrecking chaos all around the park, where they came from. Both four devils could feel a large amount of magical power was there and also more than thirty signatures were located at the same place at well.

There was only one person they known could recklessly shooting their magic like that without thinking.

"Everyone, let's go" Rias stood up and quickly come to clubroom with her peerage followed behind her 'You're in deep trouble after this Natsu'

"Gah!" Natsu gritted his teeth as another sword of light slashed him on his left arm. Taking a deep breath, the pinkette released another powerful Rairyu no Hoko at the stray Exorcists that just attacked him, sending them flying while screaming in pain "Just how many minions these guys have?" he asked out loud as he caught the hand of another exorcist and punched him across the face, breaking his skull in the process.

"It's okay Natsu-san, I'm healing the wound for you" Asia said with teary eyes. She was being as helpful for Natsu as possible, she couldn't fight or protect herself and seeing the one who was protecting her with his life getting hurt was too much for Asia. She knew that she was being a burden to him but Natsu wouldn't let her say it out, so all she could do right now was healed him.

"Thank Asia" Natsu grinned and then did another uppercut to another exorcist, fighting while protecting in the middle of too many enemies like this was too much for him to handle alone. If Happy was here then his exceed friend could have taken Asia elsewhere and let him fight without anyone holding him back.

But nonetheless, the members of Exorcists that was being taken out of the battle was increasing at a fast pace. Making the four Fallen Angels widened their eyes in shock at the power the dragon slayer was showing.

"What are you guys doing" Mittlet roared out in anger "quickly kill him and take the girl, we don't have all day"

"He's too strong Fallen Angel-sama" an exorcist screamed out before being kicked on the face by Natsu.

"I think this devil is too much for normal exorcists to handle" Dohanseek said with a calm tone "I will take him out myself, we still need them" and flared out his wings and took off to the air and joined the fight. Summoning two light spears in each hand, the Fallen Angel threw them at Natsu.

Feeling the danger getting nearer, Natsu didn't chose to look up as he jumped out of the way, avoiding two light spears that aimed at him. Looking up Natsu saw a Fallen Angel wearing a long coat and strange hat was flying above him and readied to throw another light spear.

"Let's me show you the true spear" Natsu roared out and the brought both his hand above his head and formed lightning between it, creating a huge spear and threw it at Dohnaseek while crying out the name of the spell that was nearly killed him once before "Rairyu Hotengeki"

The spear flew through the air, carrying a huge amount of magical power inside of it. All the exorcists and the Fallen Angels were stunned at the spell. Dohanseek didn't have time to react as the massive lightning spell hit him dead on, crying out in pain as the electricity ran through his veins.

The Fallen Angels fell down to the ground in a dull thud. No one dared to say a single word at what just happened, taking out a Fallen Angel with one spell was no joke and everyone knew that. Even Natsu was surprised by the power of Rairyu Hotengeki, no wonder why Freed said he could be killed if he had been hit by it.

"Damn" Natsu muttered feeling really tired because the spell had taken a lot from him. He needed to recharge right now if he wanted to continue to fight with Lightning magic.

Natsu opened his mouth and took in a lot of air, feeling some strength returned to him but nowhere near his fullest. The Stray Exorcists took a few steps back in caution, which was a good thing for Natsu right now.

"Now, are we done yet?" Natsu asked "I can fight all day if you want and kick every single one of your butt if you dare try to come at Asia again" Natsu glared directly at Raynare and her Fallen Angels comrades.

Not like this, Raynare thought to herself, she had gone too far to stop right now. Asia's Sacred Gear would play a very important part in her plan and it was for lord Azazel and Shemhazai. There no way she would back down right now.

Luckily for her and the Fallen Angels, there was still one stray Exorcist stupid enough to do something even more stupid.

"Fuck that plan of your Fallen Angel-sama, if we don't have Asia-chan then the devil won't either." Natsu snapped his head back and saw Freed Zelzan pointed his gun at Asia.

And he then realized that from some reason, Asia had been separated away from him.

The sound of the gun being fired made Natsu's heart turned cold but his body acted before his brain could follow. Natsu ran as fast as he could at Asia who was looking very frightened. The dragon slayer realized that no matter how fast he was, he wouldn't be able to reach Asia in time and shield her away from the bullet.

His nose then caught the familiar scents of his comrades.

With extreme speed, Kiba suddenly appeared before Asia in a blur, using the sword in his hand to block the bullet. Freed widened his eyes in surprise but before he could shout out some vulgar words, lightning bolts after lightning bolts struck him rapidly. All around the blond, his fellow stray Exorcists was being struck with the same kind of lightning bolts, successfully took them out of the picture. Natsu looked to his left and saw a tree smashed into three exorcists and sent them flying without a moment to cry out.

"You're so dead Natsu" a familiar voice reached Natsu's ears as he smirk. Soon enough the crimson heiress of Gremory Household appeared out of crimson magic circle, looking at him with frustration in her eyes.

"Took you guys long enough" Natsu grinned and looked at the blond hair Knight of Rias Gremory "Thanks Kiba, for protecting Asia."

"Don't worry Natsu-kun" Kiba summoned another sword in his hand, he took a few steps back until he was standing directly in front of Asia "Leave her to me, you should focus on fighting them." he looked back at the nun and smiled, making Asia sighed in relief and turned her head to Natsu before giving him a nod.

"Yosh! Now I can fight with…." But before he could finish his speech Natsu had been hit on the chest by a huge lightning bolt. He felt the shock, yes, but quickly took this opportunity to gain back his strength.

"It's your punishment for rushing into battle without telling us Natsu-kun." Akeno landed on the ground next to Rias while giggling innocently with her hand covered her mouth.

"You do know that it would only make him stronger right?" Rias asked while Natsu was eating the lightning that Akeno just giving him.

"Ara ara, ufufufu… I know"

Natsu gulped down the last lightning much to the shock of his enemies, feeling his strength and magic returned to him, the pinkette punched his left palm and his body cracked with electricity. "Yosh! I'm all charged up!" he then turned to Akeno and grinned, giving her a thumb up "Thanks Akeno, your lightning is the best"

"Ara ara, ufufufu, I'm so glad"

Natsu soon returned to the battle as he charged to the three Fallen Angels with lightning crackling around his body dangerously, making them flared out their wings and took off to the sky. Aiming at the nearest Fallen Angel Natsu took a deep breath and then released a powerful Rairyu no Hoko at her.

Mittlet's eyes widened at the blast of yellow energy and lightning at her, she barely got out of the way but before she could sigh in relief, Natsu Dragneel had appeared above her and sent a dropkick to her back. Mittlet felt her whole body being shock to the core as Natsu was engulfing his feet in lightning. The petite Fallen Angel soon lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

A light spear passed Natsu's head as he looked up and saw the tallest Fallen Angel had just thrown the spear at him and was summoning another in her hand, Raynare also creating light spear in her hand and threw it down at Natsu. Unfortunate for them Natsu could dodge spears that flew faster than theirs, and he had no trouble avoiding them while running at full speed.

"Kiba, throw your sword at me now" Natsu shouted out to the Knight, making Kiba look at him in confusion but nonetheless did what Natsu had told him.

Kiba threw the normal sword in his hands at Natsu while Natsu increased his speed and ran directly at the flying weapon. When he was nearly there, Natsu took a small jump, stepped onto the flying sword and used it to push him higher to the sky.

To tell the truth, it was more fun and easier to work with Kiba than Gray.

"Nice teamwork" Rias commented after finishing take out the last stray Exorcists with Akeno and Koneko though she was just wondering where the hell was that vulgar mouth one. Rias then keeping her eyes on Natsu, who just kneed Kalawarner in the stomach hard "Guess he's also really smart when it come to fight then"

"At first I thought Natsu would always prefer to fight alone, one man army" Akeno said "Guess I was wrong"

"Now it's only you Raynare!" Natsu roared out after he punched the cleavage exposing Fallen Angel unconscious "Come down here so I can pull all the feathers off your wings make a new broom from them!"

"Y-you… you filthy devil, how dare you talk to me like that" Raynare said in frustration, all her comrades had been taken out by just one devil. She stood alone now "Damn it" she decided to flee but before she could fly away, a crimson demonic orb full of power of destruction passed her head by just millimeters, shocking her.

"Now, who said that you can go away like that!" a cold voice sent shiver down her spines as Raynare looked down and saw the cold eyes belong to Rias Gremory.

"Ara Fallen Angel-san, you really think that after attacking one of the members of our family, you can get away with a free shot… I don't think so" she put her hand above her head. A yellow magic circle appeared above and shot bolts of lightning out at Raynare's direction. The Fallen Angel could barely dodge the first bolt; however she was struck dead on by a massive lightning bolt and rapidly from the next ones.

"Akeno, I think it's enough" Rias said as her eyes gazed slightly to Natsu.

"Too bad then" Akeno said and dispelled her magic. She didn't put much magic in those lightning bolts but it was enough to make Raynare lose all the strength and will to fight. The Fallen Angel fell to the ground hard, trying to crawl away but suddenly a hand grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her to the group of devils.

"Let's go off me devil" Raynare cried out in pain as tears fell down to her eyes, her fate was sealed now and there was nothing she could do about it.

Everything was finished now, Natsu thought to himself as he looked around and saw that Rias was ordering Kiba to his magic to bind the stray Exorcists and the three Fallen Angels much to Natsu relief. All around him the park's wide yard had turned into a mess as Natsu had used his more destructive magic to fight. However he had learnt that Rias came from a super rich family and this was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Natsu-san" Asia cried out in happiness, she ran past Kiba and threw herself into Natsu, making the pinkette grinned happily as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around him. This reminded him of Lisanna's hug when they had just got back from Edolas "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chanted rapidly while tightening her arms around him. She couldn't thank him enough for what he had done for her.

"Hey, it's alright" the Dragon slayer grinned "we're friend right, friend protect each other" he gave his friends a thumb up which made Rias sighed but nonetheless a smile formed on her beautiful face.

"I never thought I would say this but" Natsu scratched the back of his head "Thank you everyone, especially you Kiba, if not for you guys then I don't think I could hold them back for long" he hated it when he didn't have the strength to protect his friends and precious family, but he was grateful for what they had done for him.

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, we're comrade now" Kiba smiled. The Knight of Rias Gremory was someone Natsu was really glad to be an ally with; things would get nasty if he made someone like Kiba as his enemy.

"Ara ara ufufufu… don't mention it Natsu-kun, just remember if you want some cookies then I will more than happy to give it to you" Akeno said with 'an highly innocent smile' making Natsu gulped. This young woman's personality was like a combination of old and current Mirajane Strauss and it frightened him to no end.

"You're so dead Natsu Dragneel, how could you escape the castle… wait wait I don't want to know it" Rias, for some reason was standing right next to him and gave him the best angry glare she got "and how could you blindly charged into battle without telling us, you could get hurt or…"

"Stop stop Rika you're hurting my ear" Natsu held out both of his hands to calm his mistress down, Asia had hid behind Natsu while looking at Rias with nervous eyes "I'm fine alright, I know that you're worried but this is how we work" he gave her his widest grin "Fairy Tail will stop at nothing to protect our dear people"

Rias looked at the pink hair boy in front of her. He was childish, loud mouth and uncontrollable, not only that he was driving her nuts with that out going personal of him.

However she has always known that she had had a wonderful servant, someone would do anything for his nakama.

For her as well.

"Idiot" Rias muttered "but you're not going to-"

But before she could get away with it, a blue magic circle appeared right next to her. The magic circle that held the same symbol the night the person appeared out of it had taken away from Issei Hyoudou, who held a lot of potential.

However she didn't really care about that right now, rather she was glad that 'she' had taken the Hyoudou boy or else she wouldn't have Natsu with her right now.

Just as she expected Sona Sitri stepped out of the magic circle with her two servants behind her, one of them was Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen and Issei Hyoudou, the one Raynare had killed; who winced a little when he saw the black haired Fallen Angel.

"Rias, I see that you got everything handled already" Sona said with her calm tone "with that infamous servant of yours" she said with a smirk when she casted her eyes on Natsu.

However, she still couldn't stand devil's society's taunts about how she couldn't control her own servant and most of all, how Natsu tended to destroy everything in his way.

"Sona, I don't remember inviting you here" Rias replied with a firm tone, not shaken in the slightest to Sona's taunt "And for your information, Natsu defeated all of them including four Fallen Angels, each of them with a single hit" she finished with a smirk, making the three devils of Sitri's household widened their eyes.

"Well, I don't know how but congratulation Rias" Sona quickly regained her cool and said to Rias with a calm tone "you got a powerful servant, an uncontrollable one" she then turned her eyes at Raynare who was struggling against Akeno's binding magic "Now then, let me finish your work Rias, that Fallen Angel over there is involved with my new servant."

"Sigh, do whatever you want" Rias said as Sona and her peerage walked passed her "but I warn you though, if you choose to kill her then you will understand what a mage of Fairy Tail believes."

Sona looked at Rias in confusion but paid no mind to her words, if she wanted Issei to move on then she would need to end his painful experience right here.

She and her peerage got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel was scared at the coldness in Sona's eyes.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Sona said with a cold tone filled with killing intent.

"Your soul is too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. You had killed my servant once and would do again if you realized he still alive because of that theory of your, and I don't allow that to happen." Sona aimed her hand towards Raynare a blue magic circle appeared in front of her.

It looked like she was going to kill her in one blow.

"Me, here." A shadow suddenly appeared from behind the broken wall. The Priest—, Freed Zelzan stepped out from behind the wall with a smirk grin on his face after running away once.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed at the appearance of the Priest:

Freed made a sadistic smile before replying.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression was filled with anger.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty-!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared out cut off Freed's speech and rushed at Freed with his fist cocked back, his eyes filled with anger. His sudden action made everyone widened their eyes in shock "She's your comrade, what the hell are you saying you freak. I can't believe that human of this world has fallen this low!"

"Oh dear" even if he was crazy he still understood that engaging a powerful enemy like Natsu would be too dangerous, especially after he had received a fatal wound from Kiba as well.

So he decided to flee. Freed turned around and disappeared, he would settle his score with Natsu Dragneel in the near future.

Natsu stopped in front of the spot where Freed had just disappeared, probably using some kind of teleporting magic because his nose was unable to pick up the stray Exorcist's scent anywhere.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." While she was being amazed at what just happened, Sona came here to finish a Fallen Angel and she didn't attended to leave things unfinished.

Raynare starts to shivered at the gaze Sona was giving her, whose voice showed no sympathy

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice then lost the sadistic part, she turned to the only hope she got left "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Kaichou, Will you please…" Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze, tear fell down to her cheeks.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Just die" Sona said as magic circle glowed.

"Not on my watch"

Sona's eyes widened in shock as Natsu stepped in front of Raynare, who nearly dropped her mouth to the ground in shock. She couldn't believe that the devil who a moment ago was fighting against her to protect Asia Argento and now he was standing in front of her, protecting her from the death that was coming near. Tears kept falling down her eyes, but not the tears of fear

"Dragneel-kun, what are you doing, please step aside" Sona said with a calm voice, not lowering her hand a bit. However after seeing his eyes she believed that he wouldn't let her kill the Fallen Angel "Rias, tell your servant to step aside or else I would have to hurt him"

"You're on your own Sona, no matter what I said he won't back down, rather" Rias's eyes turned slightly to Asia who was standing between her peerage before focusing her attention to Natsu "Do what you believe Natsu. I trust your heart in this"

"Thank you Buchou" Natsu nodded his head gratefully before saying "Look, I understand that you guys have issue to solve and I don't know what had happened between you and Raynare but can we just forget everything, just this one" everyone's mouth dropped to the ground in shock "I know things is different around here, but back there where I came from we don't kill our enemies to solve our problem, we give them a second chance to redeem themselves. Raynare's begging and crying, she has nowhere to go, no one to relive onto now. Fairy Tail always taken people like this into our own so that they could have their own future" Natsu paused for a moment " I will take responsibility in watching her, just please can we just forget about all this?"

It was completely out of character to him to say something so thoughtful like this, but he couldn't let these devils murder a girl just because she had made some mistakes.

He waited patiently as Asia, Rias and her peerage held their breath and waited for Sona's final decision.

Then much to their relief the blue glowing magic circle slowly disappeared.

"You're very different Natsu Dragneel" Sona let out a small smile "no wonder why my sister was so crazy because about you" she said before turning away "Let's go everyone, I think everything is over now" without question the two devils turned to their King, though Issei's head had turned back to look at Raynare but soon followed their master out off the park.

Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then turned around, lowered his body until he was face to face with the Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Wh-why? Why did you save me?" Raynare asked with a shaky tone.

"What're you saying?" Natsu smiled and put his hand together near Raynare, a blue light appeared around his hands as he began to heal Raynare "everything is over now, we're not enemy anymore. I can't let them kill you, even though I don't know what you had done to them but… you didn't do anything to me other than wanted to take Asia, so I guess…" he trailed off.

"Thank you" Raynare muttered "You don't have to heal me, it would heal in a feel days"

"Ahh damn, I'm still not use to this magic like Lightning" Natsu said to himself as Raynare's wounds closed very slow.

Suddenly a pair of much smaller hands gently placed in front of Raynare as Asia kneed down next to Natsu. A bright green light appeared around Asia's hands as she used her Sacred Gear's power to heal the Fallen Angel with the pink hair dragon slayer.

"A-Asia…"

"Natsu-san trust you, then I won't hold any grudge against you Raynare-sama" Asia said then smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, thank you so much you two" Raynare lowered her head in shame and tired to hold back her tears, but felt terribly.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since that day, and Natsu was finishing his second lunch of the day at Gremory Residence's dining room.<p>

"Slow down Natsu" Grayfia said as she placed another plate filled with food down the table "The dishes won't disappear anywhere, so slow down and enjoy the food. You might last longer if you eat them slowly and chew them carefully"

"o…orry…fia" Natsu said between bite.

"Asia-san, you want to try another one?" Grayfia asked the young woman sitting opposite from Natsu.

"N-no, thank you Grayfia-san but I don't think I can eat more" the former nun said gratefully with a hint of nervousness in her voice, still couldn't accept the fact that she was at the Underworld.

Last night, everything had been taken care thank to the Gremory Household. All the stray Exorcists that had been captured had been returned to the Church so they could be the one who would judge them. Also three out of four Fallen Angels had been taken to the Grigori and Azazel would take care of everything from there.

However the General Government of the Fallen Angels was more than happy to let Raynare to have a free pass and as long as she was under Natsu's care, then she wouldn't be punished by the Fallen. Let's just say that the Azazel just loved to hear the rumors of Natsu Dragneel and how much he destroyed in one day so letting a Fallen Angel staying with him and then later reported back to him about Natsu's 'normal' life was the least things he could do to keep his own entertainments coming. Of course with the promise of nothing but Natsu's life would coming to Grigori.

Raynare was currently staying at Natsu's house, doing all the cleaning jobs and making sure Natsu acted as civilian as possible.

However, aside from Natsu and Asia, the other clearly didn't please at all by her appearance in their life.

Especially Akeno

After finishing dinner the couple moved Rias' room where she and the other were waiting for them. The other had become suspicious about Asia lately, she had become very attract to Natsu, which they thought a good thing for him because maybe with Asia around the pinkette could be less destructive and be more reasonable. From the other side of Natsu, which had showed during his speech with Sona and the Fallen Angel, they could tell that Natsu already had a soft spot for the former nun.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

Never mind that.

Rias sighed as once again Natsu kicked open the door of her room with a mighty roar, making the doors broke apart under his strength.

"I won't say anything" she held up her hand, making Akeno giggled "Natsu, Asia, sit down" she said to both of them and gestured her hand to the chairs she had put near the bed. The two sat down, though Natsu look a bit bored.

"Listen here Asia, I will head straight to the point" Rias began "You already know about the different between the devil and human right? Good then you already know that us devil could live for thousands and thousands of year while you human could live at most a hundred years" Asia widened her eyes "What I am saying is that Asia, do you want to become a devil?"

"Remember that we don't force you, it's your choice" Akeno said with a warm smile

"Um, I don't know about it but" she trailed off then casted a beautiful smile to Natsu "I want to stay by Natsu-san's side forever, even if it's mean becoming a devil" Natsu, being Natsu just grinned at her.

"Alright, thank you Asia" Rias smiled and then reached into her pocket and took out a chess piece with the same color of her hair "Natsu, what do you think this is?"

"Uh, a toy?" he said in confusion

"I guess your world don't have chess" Rias nodded her head before saying "this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?"

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same, as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left." Rias explained to Natsu.

"Bishop? Then you mean like MacGregor right?" Natsu asked and Rias nodded her head "and what's this about someone I don't know about"

"Unfortunately my other Bishop is in no condition to meet you, maybe later in the future" she said and then turned to Asia "now stand up Asia, I will turn you into my servant" Rias then stood up and walked to Asia, who also did the same. The crimson heiress placed the crimson [Bishop] chess piece near Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." A crimson demonic-power surrounded Rias' body "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

"Asia is not dead, then why is she using words like Reborn?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"It's a part of the sanctuary Natsu-kun" Akeno explained

The crimson chess piece then glowed and goes inside Asia's body. After a few second Rias made her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece went inside Asia's body.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

"I fell, normal" Asia said

"The changes will happen soon, you will become stronger and you will learn to use demonic power later" then Rias turned to Natsu and gave him a warm smile. "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Natsu, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

"Uh oh!" he cried out and began jumping around the room "It's feel like I just became S-class mage" he then stop "or Lucy just joined the guild" memories rushed back to his mind, he missed those days and really missed his Fairy Tail. It's not a month yet and he's already homesick.

"Natsu-san, are you alright?" Asia walked up to him and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright Asia, I'm alright" he grinned at her, at least everyone had returned to where it should be now.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Natsu cried out, but this time he kicked the door with lesser force than normal.<p>

"Ara, so you came on time." Rias giggled and looked at the door "and look at that, the door is still in one piece"

Currently the school hadn't started yet so Rias was the only one at school. Natsu came early in the morning because last evening he was told that they would have a meeting in the morning.

Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou." Natsu walked to Rias and took the cup of tea she was drinking and drank them all himself, making Rias gasped in shock "Man, I'm thirsty. Good morning by the way" he returned the cup back to Rias and let his body fell down to the sofa.

"How's Raynare" Rias poured some tea into the cup and asked him.

"She cooked some really good food this morning" Natsu said "she and Asia are getting along very well"

"Good to know" Rias nodded her head. Unfortunately she couldn't turn Raynare into devil because some issues involved Akeno, and the Fallen Angel herself didn't desire to become devil at all.

They waited for the other in silent, but Natsu soon broke the silent between them by asking the question that was bugging him since yesterday.

"Buchou you said that you have 8 Pawns Piece and I guess you already use one of them on me then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So I guess someday I will get some more comrades having the same position at me right" Natsu didn't understand much about the position of the piece in chest but to Pawns really suit him. The one who fought at the front line, charging head first into battle and protect the King

"Why yes Natsu, you will get more comrades." Rias smiled "However, you will only have one more comrade with the same position like reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed."

"Meaning?"

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"Too much complicated" Natsu moaned out

"To tell you the truth I don't understand much about the Evil Pieces system but" Rias looked away and remembered the day she found him "When I found you, seven Pawn pieces I had had automatically flew out of my pocket, turning into Mutation Pieces and flew into your body. Without the ceremony, without my permission, it was like… the pieces are destiny to turn you into my servant" Rias then smiled happily.

She pats my cheeks with her fingers.

"Natsu first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

"Well I don't know about it but" Natsu then grinned and stared at the ceiling above him "it's sounds pretty awesome to me"

"You're not the strongest member of Fairy Tail I guess" it was hard to believe Natsu wasn't the strongest mage, with how much passion Natsu put into battle and how much he believed and the power he had displayed against MacGregor, who was one of the most powerful magicians in the world.

"I was never a S-class mage to begin with" Natsu said "There's peoples stronger than me in Fairy Tail: Jiji, Erza, Laxus, Mystogun…Gildart" Rias could detect the nervousness in Natsu's voice even though it was very small "I want to become stronger so that I could have enough power to protect my nakama, everyone I cares about"

Then suddenly, Rias' face appeared above him with a small smile on her face. Her long crimson haired fell down around his head and he had to admit he love her scent, which was the most beautiful scent he had ever smelt in his life.

Then much to his surprise, Rias's lip touched Natsu forehead.

"Then become the strongest in this world, not only the ultimate Pawn, but the strongest mage as well" she smiled softly at him, making Natsu grinned happily and nodded his head. Rias stood straight up, glancing at the door before saying "I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

"Huh?" Natsu sat up and looked at the door, immediately spotted the golden hair of Asia Argento, who was trying her best to smile "Oh hey Asia" he waved at her with his usual bright expression.

"N-Natsu-san…?"

"What's wrong Asia?"

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Natsu-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." Asia made a prayer but she then screamed while holding her head "Auu …I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Buchou said that normally like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore." Asia looked a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?" Buchou asked Asia.

Asia shook her head then smiled.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Natsu-san."

"Maybe finally I understand how Jiji felt when he bring the new members into our guild" Natsu said happily

"Then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Natsu."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replied very energetically.

"Ah, Asia, you're wearing that uniform then it's mean that you attend Kuoh as well right?" Natsu asked hopefully. Asia was wearing the school uniform of their school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"She asked shyly.

"Of course it's suit you" he grinned

Asia was having trouble with how to react, but Natsu admitted she looked very cute with that expression of her. Kind of like Wendy.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Buchou said that to Natsu but quickly continued before he had the chance "and I know you're older than me… blah blah blah"

"I will be in your care, Ise-san." Asia bowed her head.

And then Kiba, Koneko and Akeno entered the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Natsu-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Natsu-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Natsu-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greeted the three.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Saying that, Buchou clicked her fingers making a big cake appears on the table. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu stood up faster than everyone's eyes could follow and laughed happily "Bring out the drink, let's party Fairy Tail's style


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter for The Crimson Salamander. Let's continue shall we.**_

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Normal speech<p>

_'Natsu'_ Normal thought

"_**Karyu no Hoko**_" Spells/magic/techniques

"**Dragon**" Demon/Dragons/… Speech

_**'Dragon'**_ Demon/Dragons/… Thought

_**The Crimson Salamander**_

_**Arc 3: Dragon and Phenex**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Natsu, Rias Gremory is calling for you"

Natsu instantly stood up from his bed and rushed to the window. When he looked outside from the window, there was the red haired beauty, Rias Gremory, who was wearing a red jersey and was standing at the gate smiling at him.

"Wait for me, I will come down in the minute" Natsu said loudly, not to loud because it was still morning and he didn't want to wake the neighbor up. He had done it once and it wasn't pretty.

"Okay but hurry up" She moved her lips like that while smiling.

"I'm coming now!" Natsu grinned and then changed into his workout attire Rias had given him last week, which was the type as her but with the different.

Checking to make sure the scarf was still around his neck, Natsu opened the window and jumped outside much to Rias shock.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rika you're so slow"<p>

"Hey, don't run so fast. I'm not a beast like you" Rias called out while breathing hard, she was riding on the bicycle and she needed to ride extremely hard to keep up with him. When she started these training exercises in the morning she had planned to help Natsu increased his physical ability. But soon found out that he out matched everyone in her peerage in every ways especially physical strength "and stop calling me Rika, call me Buchou!"

It turned out that she was the one having her physical strength trained around here. She had tested Natsu's physical strength and fell her mouth gasping in shock. She always knew that he was really strong, but strong enough to out match Koneko in physical strength and lift a bolder with one hand was something she couldn't take lightly.

Natsu once told her that there was a giant demon with the size of a mountain stomped its foot on him and Natsu could push, not only the leg but the entire body back and made it fall to the ground hard.

She didn't understand how mage in his world trained but based on Natsu's words ,Erza Scarlet, the strongest female of Fairy Tail could carry a giant horn on her shoulder and walked for hour like it was nothing.

Inhuman physical strength, expert hand to hand combat, high endurance, destructive magic and still not awaken the strongest ones yet… she could tell that Natsu was currently the strongest members of her peerage and could be stronger than her.

"Like you said Buchou, I will become the strongest Pawn… no, I will become the strongest devil and the strongest mage of this world" Natsu shouted, his voice full of confidence and determination. Rias widened her eyes when Natsu picked up his speed again, this time she doubted that even Yuuto could keep up with him.

She stopped her bicycle and looked at Natsu, who by now had become a blur as he ran around the park she had specially hired just for Natsu to train.

Maybe, just maybe Natsu was strong enough for her to put her plan into motion now.

Her plan to cancel her marriage engagement with Riser Phenex.

Though what Rias didn't know that most of Natsu's current speed was because he was running away from the new type of transportation he had discovered, bicycle.

* * *

><p>"By the way Natsu, how's your magic training with Grayfia?" Rias asked, taking a sip of her lemonade while reading a magazine, wearing a skimpy bikini that left nothing for the imagination.<p>

"I'm stronger now… 103…104…" Natsu said while hard "105… I can use both Sky and Lightning magic without getting tire… 106, and we're trying to figure it out how my comrade did some higher base spells so I can practice using them….107…108. And to tell you the truth using Rairyu Hotengeki still put a lot of strain on my body" Natsu took a deep breath and took his left arm off the ground, doing the pushup with only one arm.

Rias nodded her head in understanding. She was sunbathing while lying on a long chair that had been put on Natsu's back, the pinkette was doing his usual one thousand push-ups of the day and didn't look tired at all.

Being pushed up and down while sunbathing, reading the newest fashion magazine, drinking lemonade who could have know felt so good.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" When Natsu ask her, his nose picked up a familiar scent and then heard a familiar voice who then said

"Excuse me, Natsu-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!" The blonde haired girl—Asia, tripped over on her own feet and fell face first onto the ground.

"Natsu-san, here's your tea."

"Yeah, thanks Asia." Natsu asked before sipping the hot tea Asia had given him "Asia, why are you here?"

When Natsu asked, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red "I heard that Natsu-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Natsu-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

"Wow, it's really good Asia" Natsu gulped down the last of his tea and stood straight up and ran off "Buchou, where are you? We should continue training" he then stopped and looked at Asia "You can follow me if you want Asia"

"Hai Natsu-san" Asia nodded her head with a beautiful smile then followed the pink hair dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>"So from now on, Asia will move in here with us" Raynare said as she helped Natsu bring Asia's boxes inside the house.<p>

"Yeah, Buchou said Asia will stay with us from now on" Raynare nodded her head "the more the merrier" Natsu grinned

"Suit yourself!" Raynare nodded her head. It had been a month since she began to live with Natsu and daily reported back to Azazel and still didn't understand a thing about him.

She had learnt that he came from another world, which was hard to believe at first and was a mage of a mage Guild called Fairy Tail. He used Dragon Slayer Magic and loved to destroy things. He also had strange believes in the other even when they were his enemies.

And he also ate a lot.

Few days later since Asia started arrived at Natsu's house, making her the third resident, so now they were walking together to the school.

"It's a good weather today. Natsu-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia was walking towards school the school with Natsu, happily.

"Yeah, it's fun" Thought Natsu remembered the first day he had physical exercise, although he had held back a lot all the sport club's captain had rushed to him and asked him to join their rank. Who could have known that kicking a ball flew straight into the stomach of the goalkeeper and then sending him flying into the goal could attract so much attention… in the good way.

The students who went to the same school as them were looking at them with intense eyes.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Dragneel…"

"It's Natsu-sama and Asia-san"

"Kyah~, they look so cute together"

"Damn you Dragneel, first Rias-onee sama and the girls, now it's Asia-chan our blond angel"

Of course Natsu paid no mind to these because basically he couldn't understand what they mean by that. Rias had told him that getting popular around here mean that he would receive a lot of insults so try not to attack everyone whenever they throw an insult at him, which Natsu was trying really hard.

Asia of course was blushing red at these comments. Lately there had been a lot male students came to confess their feeling to Asia, but she had all politely reject them. So there had been a lot of guys staring at Natsu in hatred and no one could blame them, suddenly seeing their blonde hair idol walking toward school with Natsu, who had become one of the charming boy at school really shattered all their hopes to have a chance with Asia.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other?" Natsu asked with concern in his voice. He really didn't know why he care so much for Asia well being like this but really didn't care, Asia was his friend and his family now. To him, she was more like a little sister. Natsu had never had someone he considered a sister before so he guessed these affections he gave her was sibling's relationship.

And also because of Asia's former lifestyle was far different from them, she might feel lost in school life and things like that made Natsu even more worried.

If Gray knew he showed a soft spot like this he would most likely laughing his ass off.

Asia made a smile which came from the bottom of her heart "Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"Good to know you're getting well with everyone" Natsu grinned.

While talking about that, they soon arrived at school, and then went towards the class. Natsu immediately threw his bag on the chair and sat down, staring outside of the window. Even if one of his friends was here with him, school was still extremely boring and he didn't like it.

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as Asia arrived in the class, the bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approached Asia. Natsu's groaned, he had heard these guys reputation around school and the two of them, alongside with Issei Hyoudou was worse than Jiji and all the other pervert in the Guild he knew of.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." Asia greeted them politely, making both pervert got really emotional

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

_**PUNCH!**_

Issei suddenly appeared next to them and punched Motohama in the stomach.

"W-What was that for, Ise!?" He groaned

"You two stop making a fool of yourself in front of Asia-chan" Issei then turned to Asia "Good morning Asia-chan"

"Good morning Hyoudou-san" Asia smiled at him, which made the three perverts held their heart and made a lecherous face.

"Asia-chan's smile… so beautiful, its radiating with innocence."

"She's so pure…"

"She's our blonde Angel!"

The three then said together while the students in the class looked at them with disgust in their eyes. These guys reminded him of Jiji but at a whole different level, and it's really annoyed him how they always tried to get on his nerve.

"Oi Natsu" Motohama turned to the pink haired boy "I heard about it."

"Heard what now?" He had with a scowled, scaring Motohama and the others pervert.

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?"

"So?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

"Listen here and I only say it once. She is living with me"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Natsu-san's house."

Both of them got quiet after seeing Asia answer with a smile, in fact the entire class had turned silent after they heard what she just said. Everyone was totally speechless

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denied it strongly. He was even crying.

"I-Impossible… Natsu living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be…why's these things always happen to Casanova like him"

And Motohama, He's also trembling even though he's desperately trying to act calm.

"You guys are impossible" Natsu then turned to Asia "which remind me, Asia you don't need to wake up early in the morning and get to my training exercise"

"Don't worry Natsu-san, I'm happy to see you so energetic in the morning"

Matsuda dropped on the floor.

"Well, it's not my place to forbid you" Natsu leaned his back to the chair "but I guess a cup of hot tea in the morning after morning exercise sound really good" he always has fishes with Happy afterward so making a few nice chance wouldn't hurt.

"I will try my best from now on Natsu-san" Asia blushed while putting her hand on her cheek. Natsu nodded his head before returning to stare outside of the window, wondering if Happy was alright or not. Completely oblivious of the glares he was receiving from the guys around the class, especially the pervert trio.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

This time, Natsu ignored him. Motohama decoded to speak up while fixing his glasses calmly.

"Natsu, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please." Motohama said it while putting his face really close to Natsu. He said it with a low tone but held so much intensity.

"Fuck off, like I understand what are you saying?" Natsu muttered and put his hand on Motohama's face and pushed the guy away from him. Unfortunately Natsu's strength was far too great so a slight push was enough to send Motohama to the floor and dashed on the ground for a few meters.

"Kyaa, Natsu-sama's so cool" The girls cried out "Suck it pervert, get away from Natsu-sama and stop trying to corrupt him" then they screamed at Motohama and began to beat the light out of the pervert Megane.

And the rest of the first period at school went uneventful.

* * *

><p>"Familiar forest?!" Natsu roared out as he looked at the paper in front of him. Finally, after a whole month of waiting he got some information of wherever Happy could be possibly be.<p>

"That's right Natsu" Rias nodded her head as she handed him more reports of the tracking team which had been assigned to looking for Happy.

The tracking team had asked the local peoples living around the Familiar forest about any mysterious blue cat that have white wings flying around. However the only thing unusual that had happened around the place was bright flash of light, appeared about the same times at the day Rias saw that bright light on the sky. And if there were no Dragon of Apocalypse appeared out of it then the only creature could is Natsu's friend, Happy.

"We have to go now Buchou" Natsu stood up nearly made the table to fall "we need to find Happy, right now"

"Calm down Natsu" Rias stood up and pushed Natsu back to the chair "you need to be patient, we're going to head to the Familiar forest, which mean this is a great opportunity for you to find a familiar"

"Familiar?" Natsu asked with impatient in his voice "What do you mean familiar? I don't want familiar I want Happy, my best friend"

"I know but Natsu, you and Asia still don't have one yet and I couldn't allow that." Rias explained "Familiar is an existence which becomes the hand and foot of us devils and can become very handy for the devils job. Normally like handing out the leaflets like you're doing since the last three weeks, are the jobs of a familiar."

She then snapped her finger and a red bat appeared on Rias' palm after making a sound.

"This is my familiar." A bat which is the same color as Rias' hair, it had a noble atmosphere around it.

"This one here is mine." The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni

"….This is Shiro." Koneko was hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is this guy" Kiba made a smile before he made a small bird appear on his shoulder.

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations." Rias said while her bat flew above her head.

Rias then came closer to Natsu and patted him on the cheek

"If you try hard, you can have a dragon as your familiar as well" Natsu widened his eyes in shock "so how about it, we came to the forest and looking for Happy, while at the same time help you beat a dragon and made it your familiar?"

"D-Damn, you sure are devil" Rias winced at him "However, promise that we will looking for Happy first"

"Okay" she smiled and then the magic circle on the floor glowed.

"Buchou, preparation is set." Akeno reported to Rias.

"Now, let's go and capture your familiars." Rias said but quickly added "and find Happy"

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, Natsu was in an unfamiliar forest. The Forest of Familiars.

He could hear a lot of noise from here, and also smelt a lot of smell. Unconsciously Natsu took a deep breath using his mouth and felt really good, which mean that the air around here was really fresh. There a lot giant trees growing around and covered the light from getting down, though Natsu didn't have any trouble thank to his now devil's eyes.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Natsu and Asia get their familiars h-"

"HAPPY! HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?" Natsu roared out with all his might, cutting Rias off her speech. Everyone could hear the birds being scared by his sudden roar and really couldn't blame them.

"Not so loud Natsu" Rias swapped him upside the head.

"Get daze!"

"Kyaa!" Asia was surprised by the sudden loud voice and it made a jump and ran to hide behind Natsu's back. Natsu's eyes sharpened and cocked his fist back ready to deliver a punch, but Kiba had appeared beside him and caught his wrist, stopping him from knocking the life out of the one who just appeared in front of them.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias then introduced Natsu, who had lowered his hand and Asia to the so called Familiar Master.

"Heeh. A pin-" Rias then stomped on Satooji's foot, stopping him from saying the forbidden word around Natsu "handsome boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!" he said, gulping slightly at the glare Natsu was giving him.

"Natsu. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?" Asia nodded at Buchou.

However Natsu was still looking around, using his sensitive nose to pick up Happy's scent but all the animals and tree and whatever living around here was stopping him from looking for his best pal.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" Natsu asked impatiently

Satooji smiled at his question and brought out a thing that looked like a catalogue. He flipped open a few page before pointing his hand at the dragon that was drawn on the entire page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since she is a dragon and you are Dragon Slayer. Natsu. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." The cheerful Rias said.

"I will definitely try the power of this world dragon later" Natsu said seriously, his hand cracking with electricity "I want to fight it, but not now because I wasn't have my most powerful magic within me yet. If I want to fight this Tiamat then I need to get my Fire Dragon slayer Magic back"

"Hahaha! I see, you sure are an interesting boy, then how about this one? Hydra!"

Then Natsu was shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. It had sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there was a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

"I don't like poison one, remind me of Cobra" Natsu said as he still looked around. Then he turned around seeing the confusion look on everyone's face and decided to explain "Cobra's the Poison Dragon Slayer, he uses _**Doku no Metsuryu Maho**_, which allow him to freely producing and manipulating poison, even toxic gas. He had poisoned Erza and put her life on the line if not for Wendy" thought in the end Cobra had helped them against the Dragon at Crocus, he still did not forgive the guy for putting Erza into a near-death state yet.

"What a interest boy, I will make sure to find the most powerful familiar for you" Satooji said proudly before turning to Asia, who was hiding behind Natsu "Now, he can wait for later, what about you beautiful? What kind of familiar do you want?"

"I also want a cute familiar."

"Okay, I understand." Satooji-san stopped his logic talked and replied with a smile.

"Happy where're you?" Natsu muttered to himself as he looked around, he had been ordered to keep quite but how the hell he could alert Happy that he was here

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake." Satooji said it with a small voice. There was a spacious clear lake in front of them and was glittering with sparkles. To everyone it seemed like a very sacred lake. The group was hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence as well.

"Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others." He then pointed his hand toward the lake which was starting to glow"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body.

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than normal human waist and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

"That is Undine."

Satooji-san's violent words reached my ears. It is like a fantasy in the other way!

"It's look strong" Natsu punched his fist together, he wanted to release some frustration right now "Can I beat them Buchou"

"Wait for it Natsu" Rias said to him "Is that a battle type familiar?"

"Yeah, Undine always has a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specializing in punching sure won't be bad." Satooji then pointed at another Serei which was walking toward the lake, having the same physical appearance like them "Oh, look at that, I think it was the challenger for the territory"

Then, suddenly Natsu's nose picked up the scent of his friend.

He stood up, his eyes widened in shock after seeing what the females Seirei which was ready to fight the owner of the lake were carrying.

"Wait, is that…?" Akeno pointed her hand at the stick the serei was carrying on his shoulder and everyone spot a blue fur with pointy ears, being tied to the stick with an apple in the mouth.

"HAPPPY!" Natsu roared out and charged into the battle that was going to happen "LET HIM GO YOU BITCHES!" and leaped onto the air, engulfing both of his fists in lightning Natsu punched both Seirei on the face and snatched the stick that held Happy from one of them. The punches were so hard that it sent the Seireis flying across the forest, smashing into trees after trees and completely disappeared from view.

"Natsu" Rias and the other called out to him as they ran to the lake. Natsu kneed down and gently put his friend on the ground and untied the rope around his body. He gently put his hand on the Exceed's small body and chanted the language spell MacGregor taught him incased they found Happy.

"N-N-Natsu…is that you?" Happy asked weakly as tears formed in his big eyes.

"Yes it's me buddy" he finished with the rope and gently put his best friend on his two feet, who then lunged at him and cried out

"NATSU! I MISSED YOU A LOT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE…YOU WERE DEAD AFTER WE BOTH FIGHT ACNOGOLIA" he cried out as tear fell down his hairy face.

"It's okay now buddy, I'm fine now" Natsu gently patted his friend's head while letting Happy cry, the other just stood still, happy for the reunion of two best friend.

After several minutes Happy had calmed down and the other let them had some space. Natsu explained everything to his blue friend, from the conversation with Igneel to the Dragon Lacrimas and the world they were in; Natsu told Happy everything he knew. But knowing Happy's ability in keeping secret Natsu didn't told his best friend about his mission here to kill Aconogolia and felt really bad about it, but he had no other choice.

"So you have become devil Natsu?" Happy asked "Like Mira?" he asked as both of them walked back to the group.

"In a way" Natsu grinned "though I don't have tails or massive tail like her, but yes I'm devil" his grinned then widened "oh hey, I have wings too"

"Aye… now we can go flying together" Happy cheered out with his trademark gesture making Natsu laughed, he really missed that catchphrase of his best friend.

"C'mon, let's me introduce you to our new friends" Natsu said and shouted out "Hey everyone!"

"Aye!"

Rias turned her eyes to her pink haired servant and his blue cat approaching them.

"So, have you two finished?" Rias then looked at Happy, who was standing on the ground "Hello Happy, my name is Rias Gremory… Natsu's new master"

"Aye, I'm Happy" he brought his hand up and did his famous cute gesture, making the girls squealed in delight while Koneko was trying her best not to rush at the blue cat and hugged him to death "Natsu, her breasts are bigger than Lucy's" he pointed his paw to Rias, making her blush.

"Hm, when you mention about that" Natsu scratched his chin while looking thoughtful and lowered his head down to Rias' breasts level "Her breasts definitely bigger than Lucy's"

"Aye"

"Stop staring" Rias said and slapped Natsu slightly, though she had no problem with these kinds of attention. Rias always knew that her breasts were definitely bigger than most the girls out there.

"My, such a cute creature" Akeno smiled and lowered herself down and smiled warmly at Happy "Hello Happy, I'm Akeno Himejima, Natsu had mentioned a lot about you and it's my pleasure of finally meeting you in..."peron?

"Aye, and I'm not creature or person, I'm an Exceed" Happy pointed out and then turned around showing his guild mark "and a member of Fairy Tail"

"Ufufufu, I will be in your care from now on Happy-kun" Akeno giggled and stepped to the side.

"Happy-san, I'm Kiba Yuuto" Kiba took Happy's paw and shook it "Rias Gremory's Knight, please take care of me from now on"

"Aye!" Happy nodded his head and then turned to Asia, who Natsu had just pulled out from behind his back

"Hey hey Happy, this is Asia and she and a Fallen Angel named Raynare who was staying at my house will be living with us from now on" Natsu happily introduced Asia to Happy, which she nervously walked closer to the blue cat and bowed her head down.

"M-My n-name's Asia Argento, I will be in your care from now on- Happy-san" she said quickly with a nervous tone.

"Natsu, she's just like Wendy when we first met her" he pointed out before smiling widely "I will be happy to live with you, as long as you give me delicious fishes"

"Now move on the last girl buddy, oh oh, listen here…" Natsu gestured Happy toward Koneko but suddenly stopped the cat and whispered into his ear. Both of them grinned evilly making the other looked at them in worried.

The blue Exceed slowly walked closer to Koneko was staring at Happy with excitement in her eyes. She had never seen a cat like him before and thought he would get along very well with her familiar, Shiro. Or maybe the two could spend time talking together and eating together.

Then before she could open her mouth to tell him her name, a pair of white wings suddenly appeared on Happy's back much to the amaze of everyone. The Blue Exceed took off and flew behind Koneko, grapping her uniform's shoulder cape and pulled her with him to the sky.

"Hehe, she really need to smile more" Natsu grinned widely as he watched Happy fly high speed above the tallest tree, carrying the white haired girl with him who looked around astonish, flying for the first time without her devil wings.

"This is your idea isn't it Natsu?" Rias wanted to scowl at him but she found a smile made it to her face as she watched Happy and Koneko appeared and disappeared between the trees.

"Hey, I want Koneko to cheer up" Natsu put both of his hands behind his head and walked away "I haven't see her smile once since I met her." He then turned back and smiled at them "I got Happy now, let's go and find Asia her familiar"

The first one who snapped out of their thought was Asia, as she nodded her head with a huge smile and followed Natsu with her small footsteps. Akeno giggled and then soon followed him with Kiba closely behind. Rias sighed and looked at Natsu; who could have know that the usual annoying and lousy Natsu Dragneel could have such a caring side in him.

Then again, Rias found herself wasn't that surprise.

Satooji looked at the flying blue cat who had flying down and flew slowly around the group with a shock expression, the devil in training quickly followed the group and shouting with glee

"Oi Dragneel-san, where can I find this species?"

* * *

><p>"Natsu I'm bored, can you hit someone?"<p>

"No Happy, if I hit them then Buchou will call Grayfia. She's more scary then Erza."

"They're at it again" Rias sighed as she looked at Natsu and the self proclaimed Neko-mander. They had been walking around for thirty minutes and so far they didn't come across any interesting creature yet.

"They are so cute together don't you think Buchou?" Akeno said with her usual smile, walking beside Rias.

"If you call Happy's appearance cute then I couldn't agree more" Rias said "But if you talk about personality, both the cat and human are psychos. They're talking about beating the crap out of us for the last ten minutes already" she said with a scolding tone. Now she got another crazy member to her team who in the future probably driving her nut like Natsu, if the pink hair dragon slayer wasn't already enough "Haaa…..forget it, at least things won't get boring with those two around. Let's just move on to another place. At this rate there will be no progress in this." Buchou says it while making a sigh, Akeno giggled at her King's frustration.

"Oh wait" Natsu then turned back at the familiar master "Satooji, is there any baby dragon here? Like dragon eggs?" Natsu asked, remembered what the guy had said about having a Dragon King here then probably there were baby dragons around.

"Yes, there is a lot of baby dragons around here and they are easier to catch" Satooji then pulled out the book from before and read " from what is writing in here, the mating season of The Sprite Dragon had ended two months ago, so probably there are baby Sprite Dragon around this place"

"Sprite Dragon?"

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

"Is that dragon super strong?" Natsu asked with a huge grin, getting excited from the idea of fighting against a Lightning dragon. With his Lightning Dragon Magic he was probably immune to its attack and could fight against them forever.

"Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

"Yosh, then let's catch one for Asia Happy" the pinkette cheered out with his cat, who put both of his pawns in the air. Asia looked at Natsu with a smile and blush on her face while the other just looked at them, amused.

Before the two could drive off to find the dragon, Satooji made a loud sound by saying "Owa!". When they looked to see what it is about, they both saw a dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on a branch. Its scales were blue and had triangle-shape head.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji was over hyped while pointing his hand to the dragon

."Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias was looking as if she was deeply moved. This is also her first time seeing it.

"Wow, Natsu, it's a dragon" Happy pointed his paw to the dragon, which made Natsu slowly nodding his head. He also had never seen a baby dragon before.

"Kyaa!"

However, before he and Happy could go to catch the dragon, they suddenly heard Asia's scream. When Natsu turned around he saw a sticky thing was on her pettie body.

"T-This is!" Rias screamed out, the sticky things were on her as well! Soon enough everyone except for Natsu, Kiba and Happy were being attacked by the same slime gel things as well.

_**FALL! SPLASH!**_

"What the hell are these things?" Natsu asked Satooji as he took a stick which had one of them on it and looked at it with confusion "these slimy things are alive?" he asked in shock

"A slime." Kiba said it

"The hell is this slime?" Natsu snapped, Happy was covering underneath him as more and more slime fell from the trees.

"My c-clothes… are melting!" Just as Asia screamed the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms

All of the girls' uniforms melted and their underwear were exposed!

"What the hell is going on around here?" Natsu asked while pointing at them "Why are you guys getting naked?"

"Natsu, I think it's because of these creatures" Happy explained to him while Kiba was looking away.

Then something which looks like a tentacle appeared from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls!

"N-noooo!"

Asia screamed. The tentacle wrapped around Asia's leg and started to make its way up. It went inside her ripped clothes and started to move. When Natsu looked around, Rias and the other girls were also having their important parts tangled by the tentacles as well.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also with just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful….."

"Not harmful my ass" Natsu roared to Satooji's ear, making the familiar master drove away while covering his ears. Natsu turned back to the girls that was being molested by those slime and his fist cracked with lightning "Now don't move and I will destroy these things for you guys"

"Are you crazy?" Rias paled as she screamed as Natsu "your magic is far too dangerous to use on this things, and your aim is horrible. What happen if you hit us?" she managed to shake her hands around, stopping Natsu from coming at them though she was wondering why Natsu wasn't blush while looking at the state everyone was in. The pinkette must be really dense for not feeling embarrassed in this kind of situation.

"It's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them-"

"Damn, why's it has to be my main magic?" Natsu scolded himself at Satooji's explanation.

Rias and the other quickly burned the slimes and tentacles away with fire magic, while Koneko was also tearing the tentacles and throwing them away as if she saw them as pests. Kiba summoned his sword and slashed away the tentacles and slimes with ease, using his skills and speed to quickly put down the creature.

Natsu with no other choice using his raw strength to smash away the slimes and tore the tentacles to piece, saving Asia from getting more slimes and tentacles on her body. He had never seen such a useless creature before and to think that it was in the familiar forest, where devils came here to find their familiar.

Probably the pervert ones will find these things interesting.

Suddenly Natsu heard the sound of something flying his way. When he looked up and saw the blue-scaled baby dragon they had saw a moment ago floating in the air.

_**BUZZ**_ _**BUZZ**_

A blue lightning starts running through the baby dragon's body. Without any time to dodge it, strong electric voltage came crashing down on everyone much to his shock.

"HEY, What the hell are you doing?" He roared to the dragon who seem to ignored him and continued to release lightning bolts at the girls. Because he was standing near Asia, the lightning was also running through his body but thank to his magic, he didn't feel anything at all.

However Kiba and Happy wasn't get as lucky as him as they both felt the shock from the lightning

"You okay there buddy?" Natsu picked up the smoking blue cat and looked at him when everything had ended, seem like the shock was too much for him.

"Aye… sir"

"U-Umm, Natsu-san? Are you okay?" Asia asked, Natsu turned around and was surprised to find out that Asia and the girls looked completely find.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy."

Satooji-san who is burnt black beside Natsu explains it to him. The slimes and tentacles had been burned to ash around them.

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." Rias said while patting the baby dragon's head.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji explained

"A lightning dragon" Asia said slowly as she hugged the baby dragon close to her body with a small smile "U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked

"I guess that will depend on Natsu. How about it?"

"Yeah, I will let Asia decide." Natsu grinned "His power will come in handy to my magic in the future"

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" after they had returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of them with The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar was currently about to take place.

Since the former nun was a beginner, Akeno is supporting her. But the ceremony is progressing very well.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji said that.

Hmm, so Asia has succeeded in catching a rare dragon in a rare way huh. She is amazing after all.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rassu-kun."

"Rassu?" Natsu laughed along with Happy "What kind of name is that?"

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Natsu's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively and cheerful like Natsu-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, no… Haha, no problem" Natsu waved his hand and looked at Happy "man this remind me of the day I named Happy"

"Aye sir" Happy smiled while hovering beside the pinkette.

"So, let's get along shall we Rassu" Natsu smiled and picked the dragon from Asia's hands, who surprisingly didn't attack him

"Strange, if I remember correctly male dragons hate males from other races." Satooji said in confusion.

"A dragon slayer and a Dragon?" Rias said, she had thought that the two wouldn't get along very well because of their natural and how male dragon hated dragon from other races. But once again, Natsu had proven her wrong.

"He must have smelled the dragon scent on Natsu" Happy said as he looked at the flying dragon and his best friend getting to know each other "Natsu can be friend to everyone." Then his face morphed into a frown "he met so many dragons during his journey, and yet he still can't find Igneel"

"Igneel is his father isn't it?" Rias asked the blue cat as she recalled the name of Natsu father who had given him his precious scarf but she then turned her eyes toward the blue exceed in shock "Wait, what do you means that he met so many dragon and yet can't find Igneel?"

"Natsu didn't tell you?" Happy turned toward the crimson haired beauty "Igneel is the Fire Dragon and the Flame Dragon King"

* * *

><p>"HEY GRAYFIA, THIS IS HAPPY!" Natsu roared with a huge smile on his face with the blue exceed in his hands while bringing the cat closer to Grayfia's face.<p>

"Aye" Happy smiled with his trademark catchphrase.

While Akeno and the other returned to the human world, Natsu and Rias had come to Lilith to tell Sirzechs about Happy. While Rias was talking with her brother inside of his office, Natsu had gone out and found Grayfia so that he could introduce the blue exceed to the maid.

But rather than surprise at seeing the cat, Grayfia just looked at them blankly

"Is that so, then if you excuse me I got a lot of works to do right now" Grayfia said sternly after giving him a cold glare that terrified Happy and walked pass him.

"You're right Natsu, she's scary" Happy whispered to the dragon slayer, making a tick mark appeared on Grayfia's forehead despite her effort to keep her face straight.

"And did I mention that she's super strong?" Natsu said back "I don't think that Erza, Laxus or even Gildart hold a candle to her. She gave me the same terrify feeling like Gildart without even trying"

"Really? Are you planning on challenging her?"

"Okay what do you two want?" Grayfia said with a much colder tone, her form dramatically towering both Natsu and Grayfia. The cat screamed out in terror at the glare Grayfia was giving and flew away with his tail between his legs, leaving Natsu at the mercy of the strongest queen of the Underworld.

Natsu began to sweat uncontrollably under Grayfia's silver eyes.

"Oh hehe… hey Grayfia" Natsu managed to say.

"So?"

"I just want to say hi and introduce Happy that's all"

"And I had already seen him when you bring him here. So what you business you have with me after that?" Grayfia continued to push on

"Uh, nothing"

"Good" she said and spun around, walking away while muttering something about wasting her time.

Natsu just looked around and decided to find Rias. Grayfia just scare the hell out of him and he knew better than pissing her off again.

_**That Night.**_

"Damn that was a good one, thanks Raynare" Natsu said with a satisfy smile while patting his stomach. They just had dinner and since Raynare was the only one in the house good at cooking she had taken that duty for everyone. Asia had tried but she could only cook the simple meals that she was taught when she was at the church, which couldn't fill Natsu's stomach.

"Just how much do you normally eat? Rias Gremory told me that you already have dinner before coming home and yet you ate more than me and Asia combined" Raynare shook her head and turned to Happy who was chewing down the fish she had given him "What about you Happy?" she smiled sweetly to the cute creature Natsu had brought home.

"It's good" Happy said between bite, though he would prefer more fishes.

"And you Asia? I hope these kind of meals suit you taste" Raynare turned to the blonde hair girl who was sitting next to her, with Rassu on the table eating a bowl of food for baby dragon she had bought from Satooji.

"It's delicious, thank you Raynare-sama"

"Yosh I'm done" Natsu suddenly wiped the last food at the corner of his lips and stood up with a shout, making everyone flinch in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Me too" Asia nodded her head "I think I will take a bath now" she then turned to Happy "Happy-san, do you want to take a bath with me and Rassu"

"Aye!" the cat called out though he was a little scare because Rassu was looking at him dangerously "I think I will bath later" he decided.

"Alright"

"I should go change" Natsu muttered to himself and launched to his room with neck-breaking speed with a grin, leaving a trail of dust and a giggling Asia along with a sighing Raynare.

The pinkette took off his shirt and then removed his long pants as well, now he was standing on only his boxers. Natsu then headed toward his wardrobe to find a comfortable clothes to sleep, having not wanted to sleep in the Kuoh Uniform.

However, before he could pull out the clothes, a red magic circle appeared in the middle of his room and Rias Gremory materialized from thin air, standing in front of him with an unusual on her face.

"Yo Buchou" Natsu grinned broadly at her but then suddenly saw the mood on her face "What's wrong?"

About Rias, she was rather taken aback by Natsu's state. She always knew he had a, based on Akeno's words, a delicious body but she never knew it was this good. All the muscles were in the right place, showed off his strength and managed to not grow overboard like some bodybuilder.

But nonetheless, this wasn't the time for her to go ogling his body, she got business to take care and make sure Natsu would have to help her through this.

Slowly, Rias reached for the highest button of her shirt and unbuttoned it. Then she reached for another one, and then another one...

Until her shirt was being opened, exposing her bra clad breasts and tone stomach to Natsu's eyes.

_**End of chapter 6**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: SO...Chapter 6 is finished, the next one will come out in just a few days.<strong>_

_**And Natsu is going to face against Raiser in the next chapter. Please wait and see how he will deal with the arrogant ego maniac without his Fire Dragon Slayer magic.**_

_**The next chapter of The Shinobi had already been sent to my beta reader and I'm currently waiting for it. So stay tune everyone, hopefully we could get that chapter this week**_.

_**Last but not least, Please READ and REVIEW ^^**_


End file.
